O grande sasuke uchiha
by harunoliliana
Summary: Por detrás de um grande homem existe sempre uma mulher... que luta ao seu lado, que o protege, que o faz querer viver, que o ajuda, que o aconselha ... que o torna um grande homem.
1. Chapter 1

O grande uchiha

Capitulo 1 – Uma noticia

Sumário: Por detrás de um grande homem existe sempre uma mulher... que luta ao seu lado, que o protege, que o faz querer viver, que o ajuda, que o aconselha ... que o torna um grande homem.

Uchiha Sasuke , só o seu nome faz tremer de medo os maiores bandidos, os maiores inimigos, só o seu nome faz qualquer um se desesperar. Só um olhar deste pode matar, só o seu respirar faz as montanhas se moverem. Sim Uchiha Sasuke, era o pior pesadelo para qualquer pessoa, ninja, bandido, ou outro ser que por infelicidade se cruza-se com este e o chateasse. Era o ninja que qualquer vilarejo queria, sonhava ter mas este só tinha um lugar, Konoha.

Eram 4 horas da tarde, o sol estava radiante, e o calor era enorme, Sasuke tinha acabado de regressar da sua missão com Naruto e Sai. Estes estavam completamente exaustou, tinha sido uma viagem muito longa e cheia de perigos, quem imaginária que um bando de ladroes, eram antigos ninjas? E pelos vistos a história não acabava ali. No escritório da tsunade ouve-se o bater .

Tsunade – Entra. – eles entraram um por um com as suas roupas do ambu, mas sem as mascaras – Como foi a missão?

Sasuke- Acabamos a missão um pouco mais tarde do que o previsto, mas tenho uma explicação para esta demora.

Tsunade -Exacto vocês deveriam ter chegado a 5 dias atrás Disse olhando a papelada e voltando a sua atenção para eles.

Ssuke- Bem nós quando fomos na missão descobri-mos que havia outra rede que trabalhava com os bandidos. Disseram que eram ninjas assassinos , os Shadow.

Tsunade – O quê? - Esta surpreendeu-se, e a sua cara ficara muito séria, séria de mais para o gosto de todos)

Naruto – Que se passa? O que eles têm?

Tsunade – Sasuke por favor conta mais e eu depois respondo vos.

Sasuke – Enquanto os bandidos roubavam as pessoas, dos seus bens, os outros procuravam alguma coisa, que era muito importante, mas as pessoas não souberam-me contar, todas elas tem medo, na verdade nos falamos com algumas aldeias próximas onde se dão estes acontecimentos já que as aldeias em questão desaparecem do mapa, eles destroem tudo e não deixam sobreviventes.

Tsunade- " Destruir e matar. Sem nunca deixar sobreviventes" – tsunade falava no meio dos seus pensamentos.

Sai – Como ?

Tsunade – este é o seu lema, o lema dos shadow , eles são assassinos , os maiores assassinos de todo o mundo, de lá sai os melhores ninjas de todos. E pelos vistos eles voltaram a atacar, devem estar a procura do olho da besta, da lágrima do diabo e a garra da morte.


	2. Chapter 2

O grande Sasuke uchiha

Capitulo 2 – Lendas e descobertas

O que Tsunade disse, não fazia qualquer sentido para eles, aqueles nomes. O que seriam? O porque das shadow estarem a sua procura? O porque de nunca terem sabido da existência dos assassinos shadow?

Naruto estava a ficar farto de não entender aquilo tudo, Sasuke também estava curioso, mas designava-se a ficar calado e Sai , bem ele estava com aquele sorriso, mas com um menor, ele sabia o que era a shadow, porém não sabia o que eram aqueles nomes, não fazia a mínima ideia de para que serviam, mas se eles andavam atrás daquilo, então era perigoso.

Naruto - Tsunade, nós não sabemos do que se trata, da para explicar o que é que essas coisas são e esses assassinos e o que nós temos a ver com isso?

Tsunade – Naruto têm calma.

Sai – Eu já ouvi falar deles, na verdade eu estudei um pouco deles, mas sempre me foi dito que era uma lenda, e nada mais que isso.

Tsunade – É! Até agora pelos vistos era uma lenda. Os shadow pertenciam a uma aldeia do interior do país do fogo, e como estava muito longe das zonas que tinham ninjas, tornavam-se muito vulneráveis, a aldeia chamava-se Shadow, por se dizer que era a sombra do país do fogo, eles eram camponeses, porém como era sempre atacados e mortos para lhes roubarem as colheitas, eles decidiram também se treinarem, mandaram pessoas para todos os países, viajar e tirar informações de todo o tipo, e com essa informações, eles criaram, os ninjas assassinos. Eles são muito perigosos, eles conhecem muitos podres e muitos pontos fracos de todos os países , vilas, cidades, aldeias, eles sabem tudo. É como se nos espiassem. Eles começaram a ser uma praga, começaram a fazer o mesmo que lhes tinham feito, mas pior, matavam de uma maneira horrível e então medidas foram tomadas, todos os países, levaram os seus melhores ninjas e atacaram dizimando os shadow, mas pelos vistos alguns sobreviveram e voltaram a criar o seu império nas sombras, sem que ninguém nota-se. E agora decidiram voltar.

Sasuke – Mas se eles foram assim, porque não os estudamos, fazem parte de uma das batalhas ...

Tsunade – Sasuke, esse nome foi proibido, e alias nenhum pais queria se juntar pois era dizer que não eram fortes o suficiente para os dizimar sozinhos. Foi omitido da história dada a conhecer as futuras gerações, ficou fechado a 7 chaves nos cofres dos países.

Naruto- Mas afinal o que é isso do olho da besta, a lágrima do diabo, e a garra da morte ?

Tsunade – Bem são objectos, o olho da besta, é um olhos que foi tirado a uma besta a muito tempo, como se fosse um troféu , diziam que essa besta era pequena mas muito forte, era chamada da besta do fogo, porque o seu corpo era rodeado por chamas, ninguém sabe onde o olho está mas disse-se que quem o tiver, terá sorte para toda a sua vida, até a maneira de morrer será boa. A lágrima do Diabo, é um cristal que tem o que dá a entender uma gota de água, que deves em quando se torna vermelha como o sangue no seu interior, quem a tiver, será muito rico, mas a sua alma quando este morrer irá para o inferno. A garra da morte , é uma garra, que dá a vida eterna, o ultimo homem que a teve durou 500 anos, mas quando lhe roubaram reduziu-se a cinzas.

Naruto - Existe isso? -Muito espantado como todos.

Tsunade – Sim existe infelizmente, todos estão cá por um propósito, o de invocar o chamado deus dos demónios, o animal de estimação do diabo.

Todos gelaram, o que afinal tsunade queria dizer com aquilo, naruto não era o que tinha o demónio mais forte de todos? O demónio das nove caudas? Afinal o que Konoha escondia mais sobre aquele assunto, o que poderia acontecer mais com a aparição destes ninjas? Tantas dúvidas e tão pouco tempo para respostas.

Eles saíram do escritório a pedido de Tsunade, ela ficara muito preocupada com o que se passava e então tivera de tomar medidas. Naruto e Sai despediram-se de Sasuke que caminhava para a sua casa no distrito uchiha, um lugar que lhe trazia tanto boas como más recordações. Este estava desejoso de chegar a casa, não só para poder descansar mas também para estar ao lado de Sakura a sua mulher, aquela que o amou de verdade, aquela que foi atrás do seu amor, que nunca desistiu dele, que o aceitou depois de tudo o que se passara, a mesma que se tornara forte a medida que crescera. A mulher que todo homem desejava ele tinha, a sua Sakura. Ao fechar a porta de casa ouviu a sua voz.

Sakura – Sasuke és tu? – Aparecendo a sua frente de avental e com um vestido branco de alças .

Sasuke - Sim. – Indo ao seu encontro e tomando-a em seus braços – Que saudades de te ter ao meu lado.

Sakura – Demoraste tanto pensei que se tinha passado algo, que estivesses mal.- Sorrindo ternamente para o seu marido.

Sasuke – O que interreça é que estou aqui, ao lado da mulher mais bela e forte de todas. –Beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Sakura – Olha que fico sem jeito. – Corada – Queres alguma coisa para comer?

Sasuke – Não é preciso.

Sakura – Queres que te prepare o banho? Olhando para o teu estado acho que queres mesmo.

Sakura ia em direcção ao quarto de banho quando Sasuke pega nela ao colo.

Sasuke – Que achas de tomarmos banho os dois juntos?

Sakura não respondeu apenas deu um grande sorriso o que para Sasuke queria dizer um "sim".

--

No escritório de Tsunade, esta estava lendo montes e montes de papel, pastas e pastas de documentação, que a julgar pela aparência eram muito antigos .

Tsunade -Porque diabos tinha de acontecer isto?

Um ninja ambu – Mandou chamar?

Tsunade – Sim – Deixa de olhar para os documentos e volta o seu olhar para este – Ordeno que os melhores esquadrões da Ambu vão recolher informações sobre os ninjas assassinos Shadow.

Ninja Ambu – Como? – A sua voz saiu muito admirada – Mas eles não fo...

Tsunade – imediatamente – Grita - , não deixem escapar nada, pois esse nada pode significar a nossa ruína.

O ninja Ambu desaparece e esta volta novamente a ler os papeis, muito concentrada, com muito cuidado, para que nada lhe escapa-se.

--

Importante : Esta fique vai ter vilões o que já deu para reparar aliás, e como eu não tenho muita imaginação para dar nomes a personagens, gostava que vocês me ajudassem com este pormenor, sugerindo me nomes. Pode ser para homem e para mulher. Quero que vocês baptizem os vilões . Eu vou escolher alguns nomes, e darei o crédito as pessoas em questão e um agradecimento a quem mandou mas não foi escolhido. Agradeço o vosso tempo.

--

Reviews :

Maria lua – Ainda bem que gostou, e espero que este 2º capitulo seja do seu agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 3 – Um ponto de partida.

Tsunade tinha acabado de ler todos os papeis que encontrara sobre a aldeia que existia na sombra do país de fogo. Demorara uma semana para o fazer, uma longa semana fechada dentro de quatro paredes, mal comendo e mal dormindo. Uma longa semana entre papeis que nunca mais acabavam, só para entender a verdadeira história daquele povo, contada por eles, já que os documentos eram pertencentes a eles e foram trazidos quando os ninjas dos outros países atacaram aquele lugar. Ela queria acima de tudo entender o porque de eles terem feito o que fizeram. E agora depois de ter lido tudo ela raciocinava com mais clareza.

Tsunade - Shizume, diz me uma coisa. Achas possível que fomos nós quem os criou ?

Que os fez se tornarem naquilo que mais temíamos?

Shizume – Claro que não - Respondia com um sorriso esforçado – Nós erramos muito, mas eles podiam ter resolvido de outra maneira, sem precisar de fazer aquelas coisas horríveis .

Tsunade – A vingança é difícil de tirar do coração.

Shizume – Mas não impossível.

Tsunade – Sabes , apenas 5 homens conseguiram levar aquelas pessoas a fazer atrocidades em nome da vingança. E o que mais me perturba é que não foram encontrados os corpos desses 5.

Shizume – Mesmo que tenham conseguido fugir, eles perderam os seus seguidores.

Tsunade – O que não faltava naquela altura era pessoas a procura de um líder que os leva-se a saciar a sua cede de vingança. Nós tinha mos muitos inimigos naquela altura, alias, tinha mos todos.

Shizume – Mas mesmo que tenham conseguido seguidores, eles demoraram com os outros seguidores 200 anos a criar o seu património, a criar as suas tácticas eles não conseguiriam fazer isso com simples campónios que nada sabiam sobre ser ninja. E alias eles tinham entre 40 e 45 anos, o que faz com que eles ainda tivessem menos tempo para ensinar.

Naquele momento um pensamento surgiu na sua mente, que a assustou.

Tsunade – Um deles está vivo.

Shizume – Tsunade eles já morreram há muito tempo atrás.

Tsunade – Um deles encontrou a garra de morte e esta vivo. – Batendo com os punhos na mesa . – Os ninjas Ambu, ainda não chegaram?

Shizume – Não .

Tsunade – quando eles chegarem, manda os entrar de imediato e vai chamar a equipa 7.

Shizume saíra a correr do escritório para ir avisar os membros da equipa 7. Tsunade ficara no escritório andando de um lado para o outro acabando por dar um murro na parede, fazendo com que esta racha-se um pouco. O sangue desta escorria pela sua mão sujando a parede e o chão, mas ela não se preocupava com o estado da mão mas sim o que iria acontecer se medidas não fossem tomadas., mas ela sabia que só havia uma maneira , matar. Acabar de uma vez com eles, só que desta vez sem erros, antes que conseguissem chamar o Deus dos demónios. Pois se isso acontece-se todos estariam perdidos.

--

O esquadrão ambu estava a caminho de konoha quando ouviram passos e decidiram se esconder para ver o que se passava. Por entre as árvores saíra uma rapariga que aparentava os seus 20 anos, de cabelos pretos compridos e ondulados, vestindo um vestido do género medieval que arrastava um pouco pelo chão , de cor preta com adornos em vermelho. Esta vinha acompanhada com 3 ninjas vestidos de preto, cheios de armas, e com mascaras. Mas estes pararam de seguida.

Desconhecida – O papá não vai ficar nada contente por saber que um dos seus melhores ninjas deixou escapar a presa. Um bom caçador nunca deixa escapar a sua presa. Nunca!

Um dos ninjas avançou para a frente desta.

Ninja – Todos cometem erros .

Desconhecida – Todos menos nós! Porque é que achas que nos somos os mais fortes e os outros mais fracos? – Pondo a mão na cara do ninja – Porque meu e querido, nós não erramos.

O ninja ajoelha-se perante ela.

Ninja – Eu juro pela minha vida que não voltar a acontecer.

Desconhecida – Eu sei que não vai. Eu mesma vou garantir que não existe próxima vez.

Dito isto ela pega na espada de um dos ninjas ao seu lado que nem sequer a impede, e decapita o ninja a frente de todos. Sem dó nem piedade. Mostrando um sorriso de alegria aos outros.

Desconhecida – Que sirva de aviso para vocês – Entregando a espada ensanguentada ao dono – O meu pai não gosta de erros, e os erros são pagos com a vida. Agora vamos ter mais uma preocupação graças ao vosso amigo, a mulher que escapou tem de ser morta. Eu quero-a morta mas antes temos de dar as boas vindas ao nossos novos amigos. Não sejam muito maus.

Dizendo isto ela olhara para o sitio onde estavam os ninjas, e os que a acompanhavam desapareceram e apareceram ao lado dos ninjas ambu. Enquanto estes lutavam um dos ambu afastara-se em direcção a konoha para contar o sucedido, deixando os seus companheiros lutar. A luta não durara muito. Os ninjas das shadow, eram muito mais fortes que estes. Eles conseguiam desaparecer e aparecer do nada, não falhavam. Confundiam os ninjas Ambu como se fosse uma coisa simples. No final só existia corpos caídos no chão , ou degolados ou com o coração trespassado pelas espadas. As ervas estavam pintadas de vermelho, 21 ninjas foram mandados , 20 ficaram a lutar e morreram ás mãos de 2 ninjas. Eles voltaram ao lado dela que se ria compulsivamente .

Desconhecida – Fracos, pensei que Konoha me desse mais prazer , mas não passam de mais uns ninjas sem qualidade como muitos que andam por este mundo. Que desilusão.

1 dos ninja – Porque é que não nos deixou ir atrás do outro?

Desconhecida – Meu querido é muito simples – Sorriso cínico – Eles já sabem que estamos de volta agora basta por medo e nada mais que deixar um ir e dar a mensagem por nós.

O outro ninja - Mensagem?

Desconhecida – Sim meus lindos, a mensagem que a morte e a destruição esta próxima . Vamos o papa esta á espera de nós. E aliás ainda temos de resolver um pequeno problema.

Os seus olhos mostravam a sua alegria pelo comentário feito aos seus companheiros. Eles tinham voltado mais fortes e mais decididos. O que viria só eles sabiam os outros apenas podiam dar palpites. Todo se resumia ao que o líder destes tinha em mente.

Agradecimentos : Queira agradecer á 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLarios nomes que me deu para os vilões. Muito obrigado e graças a você posso continuar a escrever sem a preocupação de não ter nomes para os vilões. Muito obrigado, e queria avisar lá que quando os nomes forem mencionados eu irei dar os créditos. Mais uma vez obrigado.

Reviews:

Maria Lua – Mais uma vez muito obrigado. A opinião das pessoas conta muito para mim e ver que você esta a gostar e ver que têm curiosidade para desvendar este mistério faz com que eu tenha ainda mais gosto no que estou a fazer. Pois eu estou cá para vos entreter.

'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari: Obrigado pela sua opinião. Fico satisfeita por saber que existe pessoas que estão a gostar da Fic. E muito obrigado pelos nomes.


	4. Chapter 4

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 4 – Os nossos sentimentos.

A equipa 7 esperava fora no corredor a beira da porta do escritório da Tsunade. Ela estava a falar com o ninja que escapara do encontro mortífero que se deu contra as Shadow. Sasuke e Sakura estavam encostados á parede e Naruto e Sai estavam á frente destes.

Naruto – Nunca mais entramos, já estou farto – Impaciente.

Sasuke – Ei Naruto, acalme-se ninguém vai morrer por este tempo que você está á espera. Ou vai ? – Desafiando.

Sai – Cá para mim ele é que vai morrer, se ela não chamar de pressa. Estás com Vontade de ir á casa de banho? – Debochando.

Naruto – Não – Falando entre os dentes , e dando um olhar de assassino a Sai.

Sasuke e Sai não se deixaram impressionar pelo seu olhar assassino e caíram no riso pegado. Porém Sakura não gosta e Dá uma cotovelada não muito forte em Sasuke.

Sakura – Parem de se rir. –Olhando para Naruto – O que se passa Naruto? Tens algum compromisso ?

Naruto – Tenho – Este fica calmo e muito feliz. – Hoje eu e a Hina-chan fazemos anos de casados.

Sakura – Parabéns. –Muito feliz pela noticia.

Sasuke – Já compraste a prenda? – Desconfiado.

Naruto – Claro – Indignado.

Sai – Ainda bem, estava a ver que ainda ia sobrar para mim e para o Sasuke como no ano passado que se esqueceu da prenda e tive-mos de o ajudar a comprar uma.

Naruto – Eu não me esqueci da data apenas da prenda – Envergonhado.

Sakura – Sasuke deixa o Naruto em paz! Se bem me lembro você também se esqueceu uma vez. – Olhando irritada para ele.

Sasuke – E..Eu? – Engolindo em seco.

Sakura – Sim, o senhor Sasuke Uchiha. Que aceitou uma missão no nosso dia que nem era urgente porque disse que estava entediado e nem sequer reparou que aquele dia era o dia do nosso aniversário de casamento.

Sakura mostrava uma cara assustadora a frente de Sasuke que se sentia mais contra a parede. Este suava frio por causa da conversa, porém Shizume abre a porta e o ninja fora embora.

Shizume – Podem entrar.

Sakura vira costas a Sasuke e entra primeiro. Enquanto os outros dois vão ter com Sasuke.

Sasuke – Salvo pelo gongo – Agradecendo ainda aterrorizado.

Naruto – Qual foi o seu castigo por se ter esquecido?

Sasuke – Uma semana a dormir no sofá. – Tremendo só de se lembrar que esteve uma semana sem se deitar com Sakura, sem a tocar, mesmo estando ao lado desta.

Sai – Até nem foi muito , alias estamos a falar de Sakura.

Sasuke – Na verdade era para ter sido um mês ... – Sorrindo vitorioso. – mas ela não resistiu ao seu marido.

Gota em Naruto e sai enquanto se dirigiam para dentro.

Tsunade - Vocês vão partir ao principio da tarde.

Naruto – Mas já são 10:30. –Desesperado.

Tsunade – Naruto esta missão é mais importante do que estas a pensar fazer esta tarde.

Naruto – Depende do ponto de vista – Olhar desafiador.

Tsunade – Não me desafies, eu ganho. – Fazendo expressão assustadora que só ela e Sakura conseguem.

Naruto – Veremos – Ainda desafiador.

Tsunade – Continuando, vocês vão partir á procura do esconderijo dos shadow e vão destruir todo e todos que lá se encontrem. – Séria.

Sasuke – Deixa ver se eu entendi bem. Você quer que nós os 4 – Apontando para eles - vamos ir a procura deles e que vamos ter de os matar a todos?

Tsunade – Foi o que você ouviu.

Sai – Mas não é preciso mais ninjas?

Sakura – Tsunade eu concordo com Sai, afinal esta é uma missão de risco certo?

Tsunade – Vocês podem nunca mais voltar, por isso é uma missão muito perigosa.

Sasuke – É uma missão suicida quer você dizer – Irritado.

Tsunade – Eu não disse isso Sasuke, não ponha palavras na minha boca.

Sasuke – Como queira. – Pondo a mão no ombro de Sakura e puxando-a para a beira do corpo deste como uma maneira de protecção.

Sakura entendeu o porque de Sasuke ter feito aquilo, ele era muito protector, e não queria que nada acontece-se a ela. Ele ainda se sentia culpado de ela ter quase morrido. Era por isso que ela a protegia tanto.

Naruto – Deixa-me adivinhar... não temos data para voltar pois não? – Falando de mal.

Tsunade – Exacto! Mas eu não entendo Naruto , tu queres sempre missões difíceis e arriscadas para conseguires chegar a hokage e agora estas assim? Naruto se vocês chegarem vitoriosos as vossas vidas vão mudar. Naruto tu vais ser logo nomeado hokage, Sasuke as pessoas vão confiar em ti e vais ser ainda mais temido, Sai você vai finalmente ganhar um lugar de respeito a beira dos ninjas e Sakura você vai finalmente ser considerada a mais forte ...

Sasuke – Eu não quero ter essa confiança, ser reconhecido ou lá o que você pensa. Apenas quero que a minha família confie em mim e que tenha orgulho em mim .. neste caso a minha mulher. Eu sei que ela tem desde que éramos novos. E eu prefiro voltar com ela e ser considerado um falhado do que voltar sem ela e ser considerado um herói. – Irritado.

Naruto – Tudo bem que eu estou sempre a pedir, mas hoje eu trocava esse sonho pela pessoa que mais amo, para ela se sentir feliz. Bolas, eu prometi a Hinata que hoje eu lhe daria o melhor aniversario de casados, eu prometi. Preferia ter de trabalhar mais anos no duro do que fazer a minha Hinata , a mulher da minha vida infeliz. – Indignado.

Sai – Eu também sou casado e eu e a Ino estamos a tentar ter um filho. E se ela descobrir que esta grávida enquanto eu estou na missão e eu morrer?. Eu não quero que o meu filho conheça o seu pai a partir de uma foto ou do relato das pessoas. Eu quero viver ao lado da minha mulher , ver o meu filho nascer e crescer. Abdicava de tudo o resto, só por eles.

Sakura – Eu sei o que você ia dizer, eu queria que o Sasuke reconhece-se que eu era uma ninja forte e ele reconheceu tal como todos nesta vila e arredores. E as minha palavras são as mesmas do Sasuke. Só vamos fazer esta missão porque vamos salvar as pessoas que mais amamos, os nossos amigos que vivem cá e fora desta cidade. Não é preciso outros interesses no meio.

Estes voltaram costas deixando Tsunade arrependida do que falara. Eles eram mesmo ninjas de corpo alma e coração. E era por isso que são considerados os melhores.

--

Naruto chega a casa e encontra Hinata a limpar.

Naruto – Querida vem comigo. – Sentindo-se triste e desanimado.

Hinata vendo o seu marido naquele estado percebe que algo se passara e dirige-se ao sofá em silêncio.

Naruto – Eu sei que eu prometi no ano passado que este seria o melhor aniversário de casamento, mas aconteceu um imprevisto linda. – Passando a mão no cabelo desta – Eu vou ter de ir numa missão que não data de chagada e também é muito arriscada. Talvez não volto.

Hinata – Querido não interessa, eu sei que não foi por mal. Não se tente desculpar meu amor a culpa não é ...

Naruto – Eu sei, mas eu não queria que isto estraga-se o pouco tempo.

Naruto leva a mão a mala onde transporta as armas e tira uma caixa quadrada média mas fina. E abra-a mostrando um colar muito bonito de pérolas falsas.

Naruto – Eu vi este colar e achei que combinava com os seus olhos e com a sua personalidade simples e bela – Falando com muita ternura e amor, porem um pouco envergonhado – Eu sei que não é nada comparado ao que você merece, mas eu juro – Pegando na mão de Hinata – que vou te dar um colar de pérolas verdadeiro lindo como você merece.

Nós olhos de Hinata brotavam lágrimas de felicidade. Sem Naruto se aperceber dera a Hinata o melhor aniversario de casamento.

Hinata – Não interessa se o colar é falso. Vindo de você uma simples flor do campo poderia ser comparada a um diamante. Promete-me que vais voltar para mim é só que te peço, não peço-te mais nada na minha vida Naruto-Kun - Chorando Abraçada a ele.

Naruto – Eu vou fazer tudo para voltar para a sua beira. – Beijando-a de seguida.

Eles ficaram assim durante algum tempo como se o mundo tive-se parado para eles.

--

Sasuke olhava para Sakura enquanto esta se preparava e naquele momento veio a imagem de Sakura nos seus braços esvaindo-se em sangue e este tentando a manter viva até que a ajuda chega-se. Este voltou a realidade e abraçara Sakura por trás de uma maneira protectora.

Sasuke – Sakura eu não vou deixar que ninguém te magoe.

Sakura – Sasuke eu também sou uma ninja e luto, não sou uma boneca de porcelana – Virando-se para ele passando a mão na cara de Sasuke – Já passou muito tempo desde que aquilo aconteceu e eu estou aqui. Não se culpe por um erro que eu mesma cometi .

Sasuke – Mas se eu tive-se estado ao seu lado, nunca teria acontecido – Baixando a cabeça.

Sakura – Eu sei que você não vai deixar que nada me aconteça. – Beijando-o – Eu confio em você, mas não me deixe de parte nesta missão, eu quero lutar a seu lado para o proteger também.

Sasuke – Está certo , - Sorrindo maroto –Que tal aproveitarmos este tempo a sós ? – Pondo as mãos na cintura de Sakura e começando a beijar seu pescoço muito delicadamente .

Sakura – Acho que se chegarmos um pouco tarde não vai haver problema .

Sasuke – Tomo isso como um sim. – Deitando-a na cama.

Porem passado um minuto ou pouco menos que isso, alguém bate a porta deixando Sasuke furioso e activara o sharigan . Sakura que estava por baixo deste olha para ele de surpresa.

Sasuke – Eu mato o desgraçado – Indo em direcção a porta um pouco desarranjado fazendo Sakura rir-se por dentro.

Este abre a porta e vê Sai a sua frente e Naruto um pouco mais atrás surpreso por ver Sasuke naquele estado.

Sai – Interrompi alguma coisa – Sorriso.

Sasuke – Não – Que ideia – Uma veia saltando da testa de Sasuke que ainda mantinha o sharigan activado.

Sai – Então porque esta com o sharigan activado? Estava a treinar? – O mesmo sorriso, enquanto por detrás de Sai Naruto fazia gestos como se indica-se para parar de falar.

Sasuke – Estava só a ver quem era o desgraçado que bateu a minha porta, sabendo que ainda é cedo para a missão – Expressão assassina.

Naruto para de fazer os gestos ao longe e começa a suar frio.

Sai – Não gosto de chegar tarde.

Sasuke – Eu hoje gostava . – Desactivando o Sharigan e voltando para casa fechando a porta.

Naruto um pouco assustado.

Sai – Ele não gosta mesmo de ser interrompido no treinamento, que parece que estava a ser duro – Apontando para a porta de Sasuke.

Naruto – é .. estavam a treinar para reconstituir o clã. – Sacudindo Sai violentamente – És o maior idiota a face da terra.

Sasuke e Sakura abrem a porta e deparam-se com aquele espectáculo. Naruto ao vê-los larga Sai que cai no chão.

Naruto – Vamos? – Rindo esforçadamente.

Reviews :

'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari: você é uma querida. Aqui está o novo capitulo, espere que tenha gostado. .


	5. Chapter 5

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 5 - Aparições.

Era um lugar onde o preto predominava. Os gritos de dor vindo dos calabouços que ficavam debaixo da terra era o cartão de visita. As pessoas viviam em suas casas como se nada fosse, como se aquelas vozes não passassem de um barulho do vento que tanto ignoramos. Aqueles gritos pareciam deliciar aquelas pessoas. No meio daquela aldeia de apenas 300 pessoas, quase todas elas ninjas, um forte, onde vivia o líder. Todo ele guardado, podiam entrar mas não havia de garantia de conseguirem chegar a sala onde o líder estava. A sala onde o líder era totalmente feita de pedra, tão fria quanto o coração deste, toda a sala era preenchida com velas a iluminar o obscuro, nas paredes pinturas que relatavam os feitos daqueles ninjas, na verdade as atrocidades que estes cometeram, estava lá tudo, como se fosse um troféu a ser mostrado. Na parede do fundo onde se situava o trono , estava uma imagem de um grande portão de ferro, sendo dois esqueletos a abrirem a porta possuidores de duas foices, e na pequena abertura do portão um olho de um demónio , um olhar maléfico que proporcionava calafrios , também saiam dessa abertura correntes saiam, e o resto da parede era pintada como se chamas saíssem do portão. Mas sem dúvida alguma a peça mais mórbida daquele lugar que vencia as estatuas de anjos feridos, demónios a devorar humanos ou gargulas que eram de 3 metros , era o trono , que ficava um pouco no alto em cima de crânios humanos e as escadas que ajudavam a sair ou a ir ao encontro do trono eram de outros ossos pertencentes ao corpo humano. E lá sentado um homem tudo ele vestido de preto, cabelos pretos não muito compridos, os seus olhos eram azuis, que transpareciam a sua verdadeira natureza carniceira. Ao seu peito estava um objecto em forma de garra, a garra da morte que lhe deu 40 anos eternos. Na sua mão direita um cálice com um liquido vermelho, o vinho com que este se deliciava. A porta abre-se e de lá entra a mesma rapariga que se encontrara com os ninjas ambu, mas desta vez ela vestia umas calças pretas justas, botas pretas que iam até o joelho e um corpete também ele preto, ao lado dela um homem já com os seus 55 anos, que trajava um fato parecido com o dos feiticeiros, o cão do líder como as pessoas chamavam.

Desconhecida – Pai, conseguimos achar a mulher.

Líder – E ... – Voz fria.

Desconhecida – Está a tirar satisfações ou com Deus ou com o Diabo. – Sorrindo.

Feiticeiro – Se não a tivesses deixado fugir não teríamos de ter andado a perder tempo. As vezes acho que devias ser mais útil. – Dirigindo as criticas a ela com indiferença.

Desconhecida – Acredito que se mordesses a língua morrias com o teu próprio veneno. – Frente a frente. – Não passas de um feiticeiro, que acolhemos por pena, tu é que te devias tornar útil idiota. – Olhos nos olhos.

Feiticeiro – Ouve me uma coisa querida – Agarrando o queixo desta – têm cuidado com a ponta do meu ferrão .

Desconhecida – Da próxima vez que me tocares a única coisa que vais sentir é o metal da minha foice a cortar a tua garganta. –Tirando a mão dele do seu queixo.

Líder – Muito bem minha filha estas cada vez mais parecida com o teu pai, e isso agrada-me – Dando um golo – Bem eu tenho uma missão para ti filha quero que leves o Katsuo e mais 5 ninjas ao teu gosto, e quero que procures a equipa que konoha mandou para me deter, e brinca um pouco, faz com que cheguem aqui sem desconfiar que é uma armadilha. Quero ser eu a os matar.

Desconhecida - Sim pai... mas como sabe que mandaram alguém?

Líder – Amaya, eu conheço muito bem konoha e a esta hora já estão desesperados, a tremer. Eles têm medo , e quando esse sentimento esta no coração erros são feitos.

Amaya – Concordo. – Saindo pela porta.

Feiticeiro – Meu senhor, acho que não é boa ideia você dar esta missão a ela, Amaya não merece tanta confiança.

Líder – Não me digas? Quem merece tal confiança é você?

Feiticeiro – Se assim pensais. – Esgueirando-se para a beira do mestre como uma cobra dossel.

Líder – Ridículo, não há melhor pessoa para fazer este trabalho do que a minha filha, sangue do meu sangue. Agora retira-te e só voltas a aparecer a minha frente com alguma novidade.

O feiticeiro se retirou fechando a porta.

Feiticeiro – O teu reinado não durara muito Hikaru.

--

A equipa 7 já viajava á 6 horas pelo trilho da floresta, nada de errado aconteceu, na verdade fazer aquela missão era como encontrar uma agulha no palheiro. Sasuke descera e os seus companheiros fizeram o mesmo.

Sasuke – Descansamos aqui, já não podemos fazer mais nada hoje.

Naruto – é quase impossível cumprir a missão. – Sentando-se – Nós não temos informações de onde possam estar, e mal sabemos a história deles. Só sabemos que são perigosos. Bolas a Tsunade desta vez nos tramou. – Chateado .

Sai – Só tas chateado por ter sido na altura do teu aniversário de casamento. – Sorriso . – E porque ias passar a noite com a Hinata só os dois...

Naruto – Estou a começar a ficar farto de ti moço – Olhar de lado.

Sai – Que foi que eu disse?

Os dois começam a lutar enquanto Sasuke volta com lenha e senta-se ao lado de Sakura.

Sakura – Parece que o Naruto decidiu tirar folga de você. – Olhando para ele a sorrir.

Sasuke – Pelos vistos o Sai ocupou mesmo o meu lugar. – Sorrindo.

Sakura – Bem eu ficava contente se ele também ocupa-se o seu lugar em relação ás suas fás. Assim deixavam de andar atrás de ti e infernizar a nossa vida . – Ciúmes

Sasuke – Ué , A minha flor de cerejeira está com ciúmes? – Olhar provocador.

Sakura – Claro que não. – Irritada e corada.

Sasuke – Desta vez você não consegui esconder. – Aproximando o seu rosto dela.

Sakura – Não estou a entender o que não consegui esconder.

Sasuke – O ciúme que têm. – Os lábios quase a se encontrarem – Mas sabe, você não precisa de ficar com ciúmes, eu sempre amei você e não há mulher que eu mais deseje do que a minha flor de cerejeira. Elas não chegam a sua altura .

Sasuke estava quase a beijar sakura quando uma pedra acerta na cabeça deste e este caí para o lado, deixando Sakura preocupada, Naruto assustado e Sai que tinha atirado a pedra sem saber o que fazer. A pedra era para ter ido em rota de colisão com Naruto mas ele afastou-se e esta como segue em linha recta acertou em sasuke.

Sakura – Sasuke você está bem? Sasuke fale comigo – Preocupada.

Sasuke que ainda estava no chão abriu os olhos e se levantou pondo a mão na cabeça, vendo Naruto e Sai á sua frente.

Sasuke – Qual de vocês é que foi?

Naruto apontava para Sai assustado e Sai apontava para Naruto naturalmente.

Naruto – O que? Seu desgraçado foi você que acertou nele. – Gritando ao mesmo tempo que apontava a dedo a ele.

Sai – Eu ouço bem e vejo bem para de me apontar o dedo. – Tirando o dedo da sua frente.

Sasuke – Eu não sei quem foi , mas alguma coisa me diz que vão deixar de ver bem. – Saindo correndo atrás deles. Naruto e Sai corriam mas foram apanhados por Sasuke que entrou na luta.

Resultado: Sasuke vence ficando só com um galo na cabeça da pedra lançada e um pequeno golpe no lábio de um murro de sai. Naruto perde com um olho negro um murro dado por Sasuke e umas quantas pisadelas de ter andado aos tombos, Sai perde com dois olhos inchados um do murro de Sasuke e outro pelo Naruto , lábio ferido não se viu quem mandou o murro na confusão, mancando e várias pisadelas.

E Sakura teve trabalho de ter de corar os seus companheiros de equipa para que não houvesse nenhum problema caso fosse preciso lutar. Mas claro que Sasuke foi o que teve melhor atendimento, ele têm uma mulher que é ninja e que é da sua equipa que o acompanha em quase todas as missões e também é médica o que também dá muito jeito. Bem Sasuke estava feliz mesmo com um galo na cabeça e um golpe no lábio pois estava a ser tratado muito bem pela sua Flor de cerejeira.

As personagens Hikaru , Amaya e Katsuo que ainda não apareceu mas foi mencionado no capitulo foram baptizados pela 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari. Espero que tenha gostado dos seus afilhados.

Extras:

A versão da historia contada por Konoha .

Há muito tempo atrás quando as guerras eram muito frequentes e a paz era uma miragem para as pessoas. Existia uma Aldeia que ficava longe das outras que tinham ninjas, e portanto tornaram-se vulneráveis aos ataques de ninjas corruptos . Estes roubavam e destruíam colheitas, matavam os homem, violavam mulher e crianças matando-as também. Um dia 5 Homens fartos de terem de fugir para sobreviverem manifestaram o seu desagrado e o sonho a ambição que possuíam, o de que aquela aldeia se torna-se uma aldeia com os melhores ninjas e então mandara todos os homens irem a procura de treinamento e informações de todo o tipo , eram como se fossem espiões, para depois juntarem todo o conhecimento e se tornarem ninjas fortes. O plano fora um sucesso , tanto que os podres de vários países e aldeias também vieram ao de cima e eles aproveitaram isso para atacar e fazer o mesmo que lhes fizeram. Os países diziam que foi o poder que subiu a cabeça e que os tornou naqueles monstros. Num ato de desespero todos os países se uniram e todos os melhores nijas foram combater apagando aquela aldeia e aqueles habitantes do mapa. Assim pensavam eles, na verdade não constavam nos registos os 5 homens que impulsionaram aquela viragem, foram dados como desaparecidos e mais tarde como mortos. Os países quiseram esquecer aquela batalha e foi proibido mencionar ou publicar algo a seu respeito. E assim ficou até hoje.

Mas as perguntas ficam no ar. Será que eles realmente fizeram o que fizeram por poder? Para se mostrarem grandes e poderosos? Será que existe algum acontecimento anterior ao dos ataques de ninjas corruptos? Será que Konoha e a Aldeia shadow estavam de alguma maneira interligados? E será esta mais um erro ou podre de Konoha?

Só esperando para unir as duas versões da historia.

Reviews:

'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari – Ainda bem que gostou do que o Naruto disse. É por vezes o Sai sabe ser inconveniente e também pode se ver aqui neste capitulo. Acho que estou a desgraçar o pobre coitado ou a fazer com que o Sasuke o mate. -.-' Aqui está o capitulo com um extra espero que tenha gostado.


	6. Chapter 6

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 6 – Informações

A equipa 7 acordara com os primeiros raios de sol que já ameaçavam trazer ainda mais calor. Sasuke tinha de noite pensado num plano, não um de génio com ele costuma fazer, mas com pouca informação sempre era algo. Na verdade encontrar o que procuravam era como uma agulha especifica no meio de outras agulhas. O que queria dizer que era quase impossível. Mas para a equipa 7 impossível era um apalavra que não constava no dicionário, podiam apenas dizer que era uma missão muito difícil mas não impossível. Sasuke explicara aos seus amigos que existia uma cidade se continuassem para norte, e lá podiam se informar melhor, perguntar as pessoas o que aquele nome lhes dizia e se havia alguma história sobre ela, mesmo que parece-se idiota sempre era alguma coisa. Eles lá foram para a cidade, era bela cheia de jardim lindos , um lugar maravilhoso.

Sasuke – Muito bem , eu já expliquei o plano. Tu e o Naruto vão pela zona ao meu lado direito e eu e a Sakura vamos pela meu lado esquerdo. Alguma questão... Naruto?

Naruto - Porque falaste no meu nome? Eu não disse que tinha dúvidas.

Sasuke – Naruto esquece! erro de comunicação.

Naruto – Sei – Desconfiado.

Dito isto todos foram para os seus postos. Naruto e Sai.

Naruto – Olhe desculpe podia nos dar um in... – Indignado – Mal educada. – Gritando.

Sai – Olha o escândalo Naruto.

Naruto -Ela virou me as costas. – Furioso.

Sai – O teu Cérbero é tão pequeno como o teu ...

Naruto - Parou. –Gritando – Se achas que consegues fazer melhor , por que não tentas.

Sai – Muito bem – Dirigindo-se para uma senhora já idosa. – Olá minha jovem – Pondo as mãos nas costas . - eu gostava de lhe pedir

Senhora -Seu pervertido . – Gritou a mulher dando com a bengala no Sai. – Seu aproveitador de viúvas.

Naruto foi ao chão de tanto rir, até chorava baba e ranho de ver a cena. Sai a tentar explicar que não era nada disso e a mulher a lhe mandar com a bengala. Quanto mais falava mais levava. Naruto percebendo que aquilo ia durar foi tentar salvar o amigo.

Naruto – Minha senhora nós somos ninjas e viemos pedir informações aos habitantes. Ele só estava a ser simpático. – Sorrindo.

Senhora – Então o meu jovem diz que são ninjas. Mentiroso, tu és o cúmplice anda cá que já vais ver.

Resultado, Naruto e Sai a levar da senhora. Quando Sai pega e lhe mostra o papel que informava que estes eram ninjas numa missão.

Senhora – Peço muitas desculpa, pensei que vocês fossem me fazer mal. – Sorrindo

Naruto – Acredito que não haja ninguém que lhe faça mal. Você não dá tempo – Cheio de galos na cabeça e pisadelas.

Sai – Obrigado pelo seu tempo. – Também igual a Naruto.

Senhora – Mas eu ainda nos vos respondi a pergunta.

Naruto – Foge a velha é louca.

Só se vê eles a correrem pela rua abaixo. Sasuke e Sakura ainda estavam a fazer perguntas.

Sasuke – Pode me dar uma informação?

Senhor – Depende. Se eu o poder ajudar.

Sakura – Shadow diz-lhe algo?

Senhor – Hum – Pondo se pensativo – Bem esse nome acho que pertence a uma lenda, mas sabe eu não sei bem do que se trata , mas está a ver aquela casa ali ao longe? – Apontando para uma casa modesta de pedra – Vive uma senhora dos seus 100 anos a mais velha da cidade. Pode ser cega mas sabe de muita coisa que ninguém imagina. Acho que se lhe perguntar ela saberá responder.

Sasuke – Muito obrigado.

Eles dirigiram-se a casa indicada pelo senhor, e bateram a porta e uma senhora atendeu. Ela era cega como o homem disse.

Senhora – Posso vos ajudar?

Sakura – Acho que sim. O meu é Sakura e este é Sasuke e somos ninjas de konoha e precisávamos de informações sobre o que vocês chamam de lenda.

Senhora – Sendo esta qual for vai demorar, por favor entrem. – Desviando-se e fechando de seguida a porta – Sentem-se! Desejam algo? – Pegando numa chávena de chá.

Sasuke – Não muito obrigado.

Senhora – Então de que se trata? – Sentando-se.

Sasuke – Shadow. É a lenda que queremos.

Senhora – Lenda? Se fosse uma lenda vocês ninjas não andariam a procurar de informações. Bem á muito tempo houve uns certos problemas devido as guerras, e ninjas corruptos começaram a fazer o que queriam e a sua maneira, naquela altura não se conseguia implicar justiça , ninguém tinha competência para isso. Konoha também teve ninjas corruptos, que espalharam terror. Diz-se que os mapas antigos mostravam que konoha quando ainda era uma aldeia tinha outra ao seu lado, que desapareceu misteriosamente e foi nessa altura mais ou menos que apareceu a aldeia das shadow no interior do país. A quem diga que esses são os mesmos que moravam perto de konoha e há quem vá mais longe e diga que konoha foi a culpada de eles terem ido embora. E acho que o resto já sabem.

Sasuke – A senhora viu esses mapas?

Senhora – Meu jovem eu nasci cega, por isso nunca os vi. Mas é o que se diz meu rapaz, eu estou a contar o que sei. Mas eles foram destruídos ou guardados, tal como os documentos que comprovam a batalha que aconteceu.

Sakura – Você sabe muita coisa deste assunto .

Senhora – Sei que pode parecer absurdo meus jovens. Mas um dos meus antepassados lutou nessa batalha e foi nessa batalha que jurou nunca mais servir como ninja. Ele passou esta informação por toda a geração. Mas acho que vai morrer comigo.

Sasuke – Muito obrigado. Necessita de algo?

Senhora – Não. Muito obrigado a vossa companhia foi suficiente.

Eles despediram-se e foram para a casa que tinham alugado onde Sai e Naruto já estavam. Eles falavam o que tinham conseguido mas as únicas informações de jeito foi as recolhidas por Sasuke e Sakura. A noite em breve chegou e foram para os seus quartos. Sai ficara sozinho no quarto ao lado de Naruto e Sasuke e Sakura no quarto ao lado de Sai.. Sasuke estava sentado na ponta da cama quando sakura saiu do banho. Sasuke sorrio para ela e foi a porta e a abriu e começou a olhar para o corredor. E depois fechou.

Sakura – O que se passa Sasuke? – O.O

Sasuke – Estava a ver se a costa estava livre? – Sorrindo sem jeito.

Sakura – Continuo sem perceber ? – O.O??

Sasuke – Das outras vezes que tentamos ter o nosso momento de felicidade tivemos sempre alguém a interromper. Desta vez queria certificar que nada disso vai acontecer.

Sakura – Ha! Podias ter dito mais cedo. – Sorrindo.

Sasuke – Sakura ás vezes acho que és muito ingénua. – -.-'

Sasuke pegara na sakura e a levara para a cama porem quando este estava a beijar Sakura ouviu se um estrondo e um grito que parecia ser do Naruto. Todos foram ao quarto dele e quando o abriram viram Naruto no meio do que parecia ser uma cama , bem ela tinha sido uma cama antes de ter se partido toda.

Sai – Como é que ele partiu a cama? – Olhando para a cena surpreso.

Sasuke – Vindo do Naruto já nada me surpreende - -.-'

Sakura – O que se passou Naruto? – Preocupada.

Naruto levanta a cabeça – Malditas térmitas – Desmaiando em seguida.

Sakura – Naruto fala comigo – Tentando o acordar.

Sasuke – boa as térmitas roubaram a cama ao Naruto e a minha noite com a Sakura.

Sai – Tenho pena Sasuke. – Dando uma palmada amigável nas costas de Sasuke.

Extra:

A profecia do Deus dos Demónios.

Reza a história que o Diabo queria um ser que desse lhe ainda mais poder, e que o torna se mais temido. Então criou vários monstros, mas nenhum com o poder que ele queria. Então foi ter com a morte para que esta o ajuda-se. Ela apenas lhe deu um conselho. " Não imites Deus"e não se meteu no assunto. Ele não ligou ao conselho da morte e disse que ia criar o mais monstruoso demónio, o Deus dos demónios. Então pegou em todas as almas que naquele momento pertenciam ao inferno e criou um demónio como este sonhava. Porém o que a morte disse tinha lógica. Esse demónio começara a tentar se impo no inferno tentando roubar o lugar ao diabo. As coisas estavam a ficar complicadas no subsolo e então o diabo fora ao reino da morte pedir ajuda. A morte deu uma ideia, mas ele tinha de abdicar do seu animal de estimação. Este seria selado com 3 objectos pertencentes a cada um deles . A lágrima do diabo, a garra da morte e o olho de uma besta. Assim foi selado, e para que ninguém do inferno tenta-se contra o Diabo enviaram para o mundo dos mortais os três objectos. O que não sabiam era que esse demónio também selara nos objectos um bocado de si. As pessoas que descobriram esses objectos ficaram a saber a historia pois uma voz desses objectos os tentavam.. A frase era bem simples e cativava – Desconhecido és , Deus serás. Se me soltares farei com que este mundo se ajoelhe a seus pés.

Reviews:

'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari – Ainda bem que gostou. Fico muito mas muito contente.


	7. Chapter 7

O Grande Sasuke Uchiha

O Grande Sasuke Uchiha.

Capitulo 7 – Encontro esperado

A equipa 7 andava a procura deste á já uma semana , seguindo sem rumo, apenas com uma ordem. Naruto e Sai estavam tristes, desanimados. Sentiam saudades das suas mulheres. Era muito doloroso para Naruto deixar Hinata sozinha apesar de saber que Neji a protegeria caso algo se passa-se, mas era aquela sensação de insegurança que o deitava mais abaixo. Sai apesar de ainda estar a aprender os sentimentos, ele já sabia o significado de saudade. Realmente era algo que custava e era um sentimento muito desconfortável, que o fazia sentir triste e sozinho apesar de acompanhado pela sua equipa. Faltava-lhe a Ino, e como se diz, a maior solidão não é estar sozinho, é estar no meio de muitas pessoas e sentir a falta de uma. Sasuke e Sakura eram os únicos que estavam mais alegres pois estavam juntos, mas sentiam falta da sua casa, falta de estarem sozinhos, sem ninguém a interromper. Se havia algo que ambos gostavam era da sua privacidade. E era impossível naquele momento, eles sabiam que os rapazes não faziam por mal, mas tornava-se um pouco chato. Mas a compreensão estava a cima de tudo. Caminhavam já cansados de toda aquela história tão problemática como dizia shikamaru. Cansados de não verem luz ao fundo do túnel de não verem o fim de tudo aquilo para voltar a casa.

--

Aquele esquadrão de abutres corria para a direcção onde a equipa 7 se encontravam. Eles ao contrario da equipa 7 sabiam a sua posição e também havia mais uma coisa que os ponha em vantagem, conhecerem aquela zona como as palmas das nossas mãos. 7 ninjas ao todo iriam se encontrar com apenas 4. Uma desigualdade que não assustava a equipa 7 que ainda não sabia que o encontro estava próximo. A verdadeira colisão.

Amaya – Estão perto . –Sorrindo friamente.

--

Sasuke ouvira algo e parou. Olhou para todos os lados, mas podia ser muita coisa, desde animais a pessoas normais já que não sentia nada de invulgar. Mas não baixara a guarda.

Naruto – Sasuke também ouvistes? – Preocupado.

Sasuke – Sim.

Sai – Atentos.

Todos olhavam para todos os lados.

Sakura – Afastem-se – Gritando.

De repente uma coluna de kunais foi em direcções a eles. A atenção de Sakura os salvou naquele momento. Nenhuma os acertou. Ao longe se aproximavam 7 ninjas com as características que procuravam. Graças a Deus ou ao destino eles se encontraram depressa.

Sasuke – Vocês são ninjas da aldeia Shadow? – Gritando.

Amaya – Certo, e vocês presumo que sejam de konoha. Ou enganei me? – Olhando para todos.

Naruto – Sim somos. – Exaltado – Nós fomos enviados para vos matar, para vos fazer pagar pelo que fizeram seus monstros.

Sai – Naruto acalma te, não sabemos a maneira de agir deles, por enquanto fica na tua. – Sussurrando baixo para Naruto.

Amaya - Que pena, nós queremos vos vivos, depois depende do nosso líder. – Falando com ar de divertimento.

Sakura – Nós não viemos cá para brincar. – Séria.

Amaya – Mas que irritante . Acredita que nós somos os únicos aqui que não estamos a brincar. – Olhando Sakura de alto abaixo.

Sasuke – Irritante é você que desde que chegou não se calou. – Olhar de indiferença e mau.

Amaya – " Que homem." – Que frieza acho que nos vamos dar bem. – Sorrindo para Sasuke.

Quando Amaya sorria Sasuke apareceu a beira dela colocando a espada no seu pescoço e com o sharigan activado, sem que esta nota-se a sua movimentação.

Amaya – "Impossível. Eu nem sequer o senti" pensava incrédula.

Sasuke – Não me parece. Eu não sou como vocês seus parasitas.

Katsuo como viu que era a sua oportunidade aparecera a beira de Sakura tentando desferir um golpe de espada, porém Sakura se esquivou da espada. E Naruto e Sai atacara-o. Este se defendendo dos golpes da espada de Sai e das kunais de Naruto. Muito ágil. Sakura viu-se numa luta com mais 3 ninjas porém a sua força era uma enorme vantagem. Ela conseguia partir ossos com um pontapé ou com suco. Cegou a partir um braço a um dos seus adversários e fracturar alguns aos outros. Sasuke não desviava a sua atenção sabia que eles davam conta do recado. Os outros afastaram-se para seus postos e Naruto, Sai e Sakura voltaram também.

Amaya – Nada mal. – Irritada.

Sasuke – Desiludida? Não era o que você esperava?

Amata – Vocês são melhores que os outros tenho de a demitir. Mas não tão bons quando nós.

Dito isto ela se transformou em fumo e aparecera ao lado dos seus companheiros.

Amaya – Para a próxima estaremos preparados. Não pesem em vitória a guerra ainda agora começou. – Virando costas. – Antes que me esqueça, o interior do pais é a chave.

Sakura – Porque haveríamos de acreditar em ti?

Amaya – Por que , não têm mais nada em que acreditar.

Eles desapareceram deixando a equipa 7 para trás.

Sai – Já sabemos como são.

Naruto – Desprezíveis, arrogantes tudo que existe para descrever o não ético, mal e imoral eles têm. – Bufando.

Sasuke – São bons, pelos menos ela. Algo me diz que ela vai dar luta. – Sorrindo.

Sakura olhava para Sasuke triste com o que este dissera.

A noite caio e todos estavam numa cãs a descansar. Naruto, Sasuke e Sai, estavam a jogar um jogo qualquer, que parecia os fazer felizes. Sakura tomava banho, pensativa.

Sakura – "Será que Sasuke se impressionara com ela? Quer dizer ela era bonita, linda forte ... muita mais forte que eu. " Encolhendo-se na banheira. – "Será que ele está a deixar de gostar de mim?" Uma lágrima nascera nos seus olhos e percorrera a sua face para morrer nos seus lábios. " Não pode ser, estou a ser boba, tantas atrás dele e ele não dá bola, nem um sorriso. Mas espera ele dera um sorriso a falar dela."

Saíra do banheiro com a sua roupa interior e se deitou na cama. Olhando para a lua, vendo como esta estava linda. Ela estava muito insegura. Não sabia o porque ás vezes deparava-se com aqueles pensamentos. Ela confiava no seu marido, porém os homens ás vezes mudavam e ela tinha medo que fosse esse o caso. Ela estava virada para a janela, lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. A porta abre e Sasuke aparece a beira desta.

Sasuke – Sakura o jantar já está na mesa.

Naruto – Sasuke anda depressa ou perdes o jogo. – Grito do Naruto vindo da sala.

Sasuke – Já vou Naruto, que chato – Fechando a porta.

Sakura nem se movera. Ficara gelada, Sasuke costumava receber uma resposta dela e quando ela estava daquela maneira ele ia ver o que se passava. Ela começara a chorar , o coração estava apertado, um sufoco nos seus pulmões.

Sasuke voltará a subir para ver o que se passava com Sakura, ele tinha se esquecido de ouvir o que sakura ia dizer.

Sasuke –" Maldito Naruto, se ele não tive se falado eu não me tinha esquecido. Também a culpa não é só dele eu também foi idiota, alias ela estava numa maneira estranha. Será que ela se magoou na batalha e eu não notei?""

Começara a correr e abriu a porta de repente, e correra para a cama onde ela estava.

Sakura – Você esta bem? Você se magoou? – Deparando-se com Sakura a chorar – Porque está chorar?

Sakura – Sasuke você ainda me ama? – Ainda a chorar.

Sasuke - Claro porque a pergunta?

Sakura – Parece que você ficara impressionado com ela, até sorrio a falar nela. –Virando a cara.

Sasuke – Sakura você entendeu tudo mal. Eu não fiquei impressionado. Bolas Sakura olha para mim

Sakura olha para ele.

Sasuke – Eu amo você mais que a minha vida, eu devo muito a você. Se não fosse você eu teria morrido , não teria sido aceite de novo, não teria visto o mundo de outra maneira , não me teria tornado o que sou hoje. Não quero mais ninguém a não ser você, eu jurei a amar mesmo antes de subir aquele altar, e não vai ser uma miúda que me vai tirar esse sentimento que nutro por você. – Sincero.

Sakura – Jura. – Deixando de chorar.

Sasuke –Claro minha flor de cerejeira

Se havia coisa que Sasuke mais amava era Sakura. Ele sabia que as vezes era difícil não ter esses pensamentos, principalmente quando este ia em missões e ela ficava. Mas se havia alguma coisa que Sakura não devia duvidar era do quanto esta era importante para ele.

As personagens Amaya e Katsuo pertencem a minha querida 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari.

E deixem reviews para eu saber se estão a gostar da história e qual a vossa opinião sobre ela. Muito obrigado


	8. Chapter 8

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 8 – Acreditar

O dia amanheceu chuvoso como se os céus chorassem de uma tristeza inalcançável a um humano. Uma tristeza trazida por puras gotas cristalinas de água. A temperatura descera com a gelada chuva, e o dia prometia se despedir dessa mesma maneira. Naruto e Sai estavam sentados no sofá que ficava a beira de uma das janelas existentes na sala, a olhar para fora. Sem nenhum pensamento, uma mente vazia atenta aos sentidos visão e audição. Abstraídos do que se passava. Desde de ontem que sentiam que o mundo tinha parado ou que girava mais devagar .Sakura ainda estava adormecida na cama. O som da chuva a embalava num sono tranquilo, os poucos raios de luz que escapavam da prisão das nuvens cinzentas eram fracos porém ainda iluminavam um pouco o quarto. Sasuke estava numa mesa de madeira simples com pouco espaço, tentando escrever o relatório que seria enviado para konoha através de um corvo que era invocado por Sasuke. Muitas das vezes este se pegava a olhar para Sakura, sentia se bem , tranquilo em fazer aquele gesto de olhar. Ela era o seu remédio. Ele acabara o seu relatório e dirigira-se a cama ao lado da cama onde sakura se encontrava, puxara o lençol mais para cima para cobrir o corpo da jovem, depois abrira a janela e um vento gélido entrara no quarto o arrefecendo. Pusera as folhas do relatório numa caixa de madeira cilíndrica e invocara o corvo que levaria aquela caixa com o relatório as mãos de Tsunade. O corvo voara pela janela entrando na chuva gélida que molhava suas penas, agora era com ele. Sasuke fechara a janela para Sakura não apanhar frio e quando este se virara a jovem olhava para ele sentada na cama com as suas lindas esmeraldas, e um pouco com cara de sono que chegava a ser muito engraçada e querida. Sentara-se ao lado dela.

Sasuke – Dormira bem? –Sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que passava a sua mão pelos cabelos banguçados da jovem.

Sakura – Sim e você? Parece que acordou cedo. – Esfregando um olho com sono.

Sasuke – Que imagem tão fofa, a minha sakura voltou a ser uma criança. – Rindo-se.

Sakura – Pára Sasuke. – Dando lhe com a almofada.

Sasuke – Está bem eu paro – Com a mão na almofada. – Eu hoje não estava a conseguir dormir, estava a pensar num plano e como nada me surgia foi fazer o relatório.

Sakura – Sei. Sasuke acho melhor nós partirmos em direcção ao interior do país.

Sasuke – Porque acha isso?

Sakura - Por vezes o obvio torna-se absurdo mas não quer dizer que o obvio não seja mesmo verdade. A antiga cidade deles é o obvio, depois do que aconteceu eles voltarem para lá para nós é absurdo, mas não quer dizer que eles não tenham voltado para lá. Eles podem muito bem estar lá.

Sasuke – Você tem razão meu amor. – Olhando para ela.

Sakura – Não precisa de agradecer Sasuke eu faço isso com muito gosto – Dizendo com ar vitorioso e de olhos fechados com o dedo no ar, uma grande forma teatral.

Sasuke – Preparem-se vamos partir para o interior do pai. – Saindo a correr do quarto deixando Sakura a falar sozinha.

Sakura – Sasuke não me deixe a falar para as paredes! Sasuke – Gritando – Bolas para a próxima não falo nada. – Levantando-se para vestir – Você me paga Uchiha, você me paga.

Todos estavam na porta de casa, um bocado receosos de sair.

Naruto – Está uma tempestade, eu não vou me ensopar até aos ossos. – Olhando para a chuva cair.

Sai – é posso apanhar uma constipação. – Aborrecido.

Sasuke – Vão já para a rua – Gritando com uma veia saltando da testa – Por amor de Deus parecem meninas.

Sasuke leva uma cotovelada no estômago um pouco de força de Sakura.

Sasuke –Sakura porque você fez isso pensei que estava no meu lado . Bolas é minha mulher. – Se encolhendo com dores.

Sakura – Isso foi por você me ter deixado a falar sozinha no quarto e por ter dito aquela piada de meninas. Querido o amor dói, não dói? – Olhar de deboche para Sasuke, que a olhava com cara de que ela iria as pagar.

Sasuke – "Não perde pela demora rosinha."

Começaram a caminhar para o interior, para as antigas coordenadas, a espera de encontrar o covil do lobo.

--

Na sala do líder.

Senhor – Por favor eu já lhe disse que não sei de nada. Eu lhe imploro me deixe ir, eu não fiz nada para merecer isto. – Implorando no meio de lágrimas, feridas e sangue.

Líder – Você não me interessa para nada, se você não tem informação para me der não vale a pena estar vivo. Matem-no.

Um ninja decapita-o a frente do líder.

Líder – Deite-o fora e mande aquele feiticeiro limpar a sujidade do sangue. Não gosto de sangue a entranhar nas rochas do meu chão.

Um ninjas levava o corpo e o outro a cabeça ambos a pingar de sangue. Amaya entra juntamente com o feiticeiro. Este começou a limpar com um pano de joelhos, uma humilhação para ele.

Amaya – Está a ver o seu lugar é no chão, o sitio mais baixo que pode haver. – Sorrindo.

Feiticeiro – Menina nós estava-mos no final da cadeia alimentar e agora estamos no topo. Como vê posso estar no chão agora mas mais tarde estar a calcar la .

Líder – Eu mandei o limpar não falar. Amaya minha querida como correu. – Dando um golo no seu copo.

Amaya – Como o esperado eles pensam que nós não fomos preparados. Pensam que já sabem a nossa maneira de agir. São uns idiotas, porém fortes devo dizer. O Uchiha está lá.

Líder – Sasuke?

Amaya – Sim – Sorrindo.

Líder – O traidor. Se ele viesse para o nosso lado, era um grande triunfo.

Amaya –Sim meu pai, também concordo.

Líder – Estas muito contente. Não me digas que esse rapaz quebrou o teu coração de gelo. – Debochando.

Amaya –Quem sabe! – Sorrindo.

Líder – Tenta que ele traia novamente konoha e eu dou te o Uchiha.

Amaya –Quanto gentileza meu pai.

Líder – Tu sabes que és a única coisa neste mundo que amo.

Amaya – Um problema ele é casado. Uma irritante lá da equipa dele – Furiosa.

Líder – Fácil livra se dela. Já o fizeste tantas vezes por que seria diferente agora?

Amaya –Tem razão pai. Eu vou-a matar , fazer com que ele se arraste aos meus pés e que traia konoha. – Convicta.

As personagens Amaya e Hikaru (Líder) , pertencem a 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari.

Reviews:

Rose Read: Muito obrigado pelos seus elogios, até fiquei sem graça. )

Cá está o novo capitulo espere que goste. O seu comentário significou muito para mim. Acompanhe.

Minha gente continuem a mandar reviews para saber a vossa opinião. Sabem eu sou nova aqui, comecei a pouco e esta é a minha primeira fic. Por isso para mim significa muito os vossos comentários. Fico a espera.


	9. Chapter 9

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 9 – " Porque é que todas as coisas boas chegam a um fim?"

Todos os dias o ciclo da vida é cumprido. Uns nascem, outros crescem e outros morrem para dar lugar a outro nascimento. Para haver um fim, têm de haver um principio. A equipa 7 sabia disso, sabia que a morte era uma parte fundamental da vida, sem ela existiria um desequilíbrio. Mas quando nós olhamos a morte de perto, quando vemos ela ceifar as vidas das pessoas, torna-se difícil aceitar e compreender a morte.

A equipa 7 já tinha percorrido 3 dias dos 5 que faltavam para alcançar o interior, e como habitual todos os dias ao meio dia parava numa cidade ou aldeia para almoçar e descansar um pouco. Assim podemos chamar de rotina. Eles entraram em uma casa onde servia comida e lá ficara a comer descansados. Um dia normal, numa rotina , num sitio calmo e sossegado, com crianças a brincar e pessoas felizes com os seus trabalhos. Mas como se diz a morte não chega quando queremos, bate nos a porta quando menos esperamos e é a única coisa á qual não podemos escapar. Para se morrer basta estar vivo. Eles estavam a pagar para se irem embora quando se ouviu uma enorme explosão e pessoas a correr. Eles decidiram ir ver o que se passava e depararam-se com alguns corpos no chão, pobres pessoas que estavam no lugar errado a hora errada. Olharam para cima e viram o esquadrão de abutres a olharem para eles, com olhos de quem desejam sangue. Amaya estava no meio deles tal como katsuo e mais 7 ninjas. Andavam sempre em grupos pequenos, mas faziam estragos como se fossem um exercito.

Naruto – Que raio pensam que estão a fazer? – Olhando para os corpos caídos no chão – O que vocês querem? – Gritando para eles.

Katsuo – O que nós queremos já sabemos que não têm.

Amaya – Mas temos uma proposta para um de vocês. – sorrindo.

Sakura –Já disse o quanto ódio o seu sorriso – Irritada.

Amaya –Não, mas fico feliz de saber que compartilhamos a mesma raiva. Eu também a odeio. – Os seus olhos demonstravam o ódio que tinha por Sakura – Voltando ao que eu estava a dizer. Sasuke Uchiha o nosso líder deseja que você se torne um de nós , que traía Konoha uma vez mais, e que se junte ao nosso movimento.

Sai, Naruto e Sakura – O que? – Perplexos com a proposta.

Sasuke – Hum, eu ... recuso. Não pretendo trair konoha , nem trair os meus amigos.

Amaya – O nosso líder não aceita recusas. Sabes se Aceitares a proposta – Olhando para ele – não irás viver para o resto da tua vida com o sentimento de culpa de teres sido um dos causadores da morte desta gente, desta pobre e inocente gente. Crianças, mulheres, idosos e homens... todos irão morrer de maneira dolorosa. – Fazendo jogo psicológico. – Não queres que aconteça a esta gente o que aconteceu aos chichas ou queres?

Sasuke –Chega. – Cerrando os punhos – Não deixarei que nada aconteça e esta gente. Nós iremos acabar com a vossa raça.

Katsuo – Como queiras, mas acho que devias ter aceitado. Atacar.

A ordem fora dada e os ninjas dispersaram-se . Naruto e Sai ficaram com um dos 7 ninjas, Sasuke lutava com Katsuo e Sakura com Amaya. E o resto dos outros ninjas foram a procura do que queriam e foram espalhar a morte e a destruição.

Naruto lutava perto de Sai. Ambos estavam a ter dificuldades em conseguir os matar logo para ir defender a cidade. Naruto Baixara-se e a espada do outro não o atingira, lançou todo o seu peso para a sua mão direita e chupou a perna do adversário que caíra para trás mas que logo se levantou e continuou a luta. Sai pintava os seus demónios muito rapidamente, mas eles eram destruídos pelo ninja com uma habilidade muito grande, ele manejava uma faca curvada, com espetos. Muito perigosa, não só cortava e perfurava como a uma passagem pela pele podia significar que a esta iria junto com a faca. Sasuke Invocara uma cobra, uma mamba negra, muito venenosa e veloz. Mas Katsuo tinha muita experiência, porém a cobra era matreira, abriu a sua boca para o morder e como este estava com toda a sua atenção virada para a boca desta esqueceu-se da cauda. A cobra atingiu o com a cauda fazendo com que este fosse contra a parede de uma casa lá perto destruindo-a. Mas logo da poeira saio Katsuo, empunhando duas espadas flamejantes. Espadas onde corria fogo. Amaya invocara da sua sombra a sua foice e tentava golpear Sakura. Mas ela era boa a se esquivar, quando viu que esta dera um espaço Sakura golpeou o chão o abrindo fazendo com que as rochas voassem, Amaya dera um mortal para trás, esquivando-se de todas as pedras e se apoiara numa pedra. Esta saltou e posicionou a arma , Sakura vendo que esta estava por cima deu um salto e a foice espetou no chão, quebrando-o Uma onda de choque foi sentida e Sakura estava a ser empurrada por ela, Amaya aproveitou e voltou a atacar Sakura que se cortou um pouco no braço. Enquanto eles estavam na sua luta os habitantes daquela zona eram mortos. Nada escapava. As casas eram vasculhadas, e incendiadas, com as pessoas lá dentro. Tudo era permitido, menos a misericórdia. O dia estava a chegar ao fim, o por do sol assim o declamava. A equipa 7 estava um pouco cansada e ferida , os outros também estavam feridos, mas não demonstravam tanto cansaço. Um dos ninjas que fora saquear a cidade voltara.

Ninja – Minha senhora não o encontramos.

Amaya –Já acabaram? – Se distanciando de Sakura.

Ninja – Sim.

Amaya –Muito bem, está na hora de ir para casa. Até outro dia. – Falando a equipa 7

Todos se tornaram em fumaça. A equipa 7 quando se deu conta, já a cidade estava destruída , chamas, cinzas, sangue, mortandade, ruínas. As fagulhas voavam pelo vento, o calor da chamas era enorme. A morte sem dúvida tinha lá passado e deixado a sua marca.

Sasuke – Procurem sobreviventes – Dando a ordem.

Todos procuravam. Deitavam as portas das casas a arder a baixo para ver se alguém lá se encontrava. Chamavam por alguém mas o único som era o do fogo a consumir a cidade. Quando Sai passava por uma esquina ouviu um ruído.

Desconhecido – Socorro – Tossindo – Alguém me ajude.

O som era fraco mas Sai o ouvira. Foi em direcção a um pedaço de madeira caído e debaixo deste uma senhora idosa, com sangue a escorrer pela sua boca e com um pouco do seu braço queimado.

Sai – Encontrei uma senhora. – Retirou o pedaço de madeira e pegou na senhora ao colo e correu para fora da cidade. Para um alto onde se via o que outra hora fora uma cidade. A equipa fora lá ter.

Sakura – Minha senhora quais são as dores que sentem ? – Um pouco atrapalhada.

Senhora – Agora pouco eu sinto. É mau não é? – Olhando ternamente para Sakura.

Naruto –Claro que não é, quer dizer que não é tão grave. –Animando a senhora – Sakura apenas baixara a cabeça.

Senhora – Meu filho, é melhor sofrer muito, ter dores horríveis, pois é sinal que se está vivo, agora quando já não as sentes, não vais durar muito. – Tossindo sangue. – Por favor deixem me olhar a minha cidade pela ultima vez.

Naruto – Que está para ai a dizer, você vai viver. – Começando a ficar nervoso.

Sakura fez com que esta se senta e que o seu corpo se segura-se no de Sakura que a tinha em seus braços.

Senhora – Da vida a morte. Da felicidade a tristeza. Do amor ao ódio. Do fogo ás cinzas. Tudo um dia acaba – Apanhado com a sua mão um pouco de cinza que voava no ar. – A minha cidade, a casa que me viu nascer, onde criei a minha família. – Lágrimas escorriam da sua cara, e o sangue escorria pela sua boca. – Os meus amigos, os meus filhos... sabem eu ia ser avó, era o que mais desejava o concretizar do meu último sonho. – Chorando – O meu neto, não viu o mundo, morreu mesmo antes de vir a este mundo. A este maravilhoso e mesmo assim cruel mundo. As pessoas que mais amava morreram a minha frente de maneira horrível. – perdendo as forças – Por..quê? – Os seus olhos a fecharem consoante o sol se despedia do horizonte. – Porque .. é ..que todas ..as. coi..sas boas acabavam – A última palavra fora como um sussurro, uma última lágrima escorreu, no seu eterno descanso. Os olhos se fecharam na exacta hora em que o sol desaparecera por inteiro. Como se a sua vida tive se o sol como mensageiro. Apesar do sol ter desaparecido no horizonte na mesma altura que ela , o sol brilharia de novo amanha enquanto ela riria se manter adormecida e fria para todo o sempre.

Sakura – Mais uma estrela brilha no céu – Deitando uma lágrima –E mais uma alma é chorada na terra. – Abraçando o corpo gélido da mulher, enquanto os rapazes apenas baixavam a cabeça de tristeza.

A morte era dolorosa mas também era a coisa mais justa no mundo. Na altura de se morrer, não interessa se a pessoas é rica ou pobre. Se é velho ou novo. Se é saudável ou doente. Quando o fim chega, chega para todos.

Amaya e Katsuo pertencem a 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari.

Agora está na hora de deixar reviews. Estou esperando . Me façam feliz.


	10. Chapter 10

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 10 – Finalmente.

A única coisa que não deveriam ter feito era provocar a equipa 7 e se havia algo que fazia a equipa 7 se transformar no próprio Diabo era a insolvência de inocentes numa guerra que nem pertencia a eles. Como se diz, " Com ferros matas, com ferros morrer" e a nossa adorada equipa ia fazer uso desse antigo provérbio. A vingança era algo que se servia frio, e eles iam sentir isso.

--

Konoha.

Shizume entra pelo escritório transportando uma caixa cilíndrica de madeira igual a que Sasuke enviava.

Shizume – Tsunade o Sasuke mandou uma mensagem . – Entregando a Tsunade.

Tsunade – Estranho. – Abrindo a caixa. – Eles ó me deveria dar o relatório daqui a uma horas. – Intrigada.

Esta desenrola a folha e vê o que lá está escrito. Levanta-se com um ar sério e ordena.

Tsunade – Shizume, quero todos os ninjas dentro de 5 minutos aqui á frente do meu escritório. Não quero saber de atrasos, não quero saber de quem está de folga. Vamos entrar em guerra e é bom que saibam para o que vão. Acabou-se a paz.

--

Shadow.

Amaya – Meu pai, a última peça. O olho da besta. - Mostrando-a em todo o seu esplendor.

Líder – Muito bem minha filha. Eu sabia que podia contar contigo para este trabalho.

Amaya – Este não foi fácil. O gajo era um sortudo. Não conseguíamos o apanhar, e quando finalmente o apanhamos ele morreu sem mais nem menos. Credo que idiota.

Líder – O que tu viste minha filha foi o poder dele. Este olhos dá sorte ao seu usuário. É por isso que tu não conseguias.

Amaya – Interessante. Pai têm a certeza que esse demónio é de confiança?

Líder – Minha filha claro que é não te preocupes.

Amaya – Assim o espero. Já estão a preparar a cerimónia. Quando se sentir pronto apareça.

Saindo pela porta da sala deixando o seu pai sozinho. O novo objecto começa a brilhar e uma voz se ouve.

Demónio – Finalmente a minha hora chegou. Nunca pensei que algum humano iria conseguir fiquei lisonjeado. E pró isso como forma de gratidão irei te proteger.

Líder – Muito amável da sua parte, meu senhor.

Demónio – Vá-se preparar, porque eu já estou pronto a séculos.

--

Sakura – Sasuke espere, nós precisamos de um plano. Sem um seremos muito vulneráveis a eles.

Sasuke – Mas isso é coisa que não temos. Nunca tivemos.

Naruto – Acho melhor pensarmos em algo desta vez. Sabem os reforços só virão dentro de 3 hora no mínimo. Por isso se a gente for atacar sem eles é melhor mesmo.

Sai – Que tal se a gente entrar pelo lado do castelo que está na fronteira consoante os planos que tsunade nos mandou da antiga localização.

Sakura – Muito obvio. O reforço deve estar maioritariamente lá alias é nessa zona que existe um maior risco. Eles não são parvos.

Naruto – Existe um sitio que acredita que não têm ninguém.

Sasuke – Onde.

Naruto – Debaixo do chão. – Sorrindo.

Sssuke – Só faltava besteira.

Sakura – Não ele tem razão. Sasuke a gente quando te encontrou com orichimaru, a gente tinha entrado através do chão. É uma boa ideia. Agora entrar – Olhado para eles. – Mas acho que já sei. Sasuke tu consegues invocar uma cobra que consiga escavar a terra?

Ssuke – Sim. A cobra cega é uma que escava túneis. É possível que quando maior eu a invoque maior e mais profundo será o túnel.

Sakura – Óptimo já temos um plano , entramos por debaixo da terra e vai dar a cima onde estão os calabouços. Subimos até a sala do líder, através da ocultação de chacra e á melhor nos disfarçarmos . Como vocês sabem eles andam quase sempre tapados e só se vem os olhos. Se caçarmos 4 teremos um disfarce plausível. Chegamos lá sem grande problema.

Sai – Então vamos.

--

Shadow.

No meio de um descampado existente nas shadow, estava o líder, no meio de círculos, letras e símbolos. Todo escrito em sangue. Velas portas em certos círculos e outras a iluminar o local. 20 ninjas estavam atentos a possíveis erros. Este tinha em seu pescoço a garra da morte, na sua mão esquerda o olho da besta, e na mão direita a lágrima do diabo. E assim se começou a cerimonia.

Líder – De almas pecadoras foste criado, com sangue de inocentes foste selado. Aqui estão, os malditos objectos que te prenderam nessa eternidade, porém hoje serão os objectos da tua libertação. – Um enorme portão começou a sair da terra juntamente com dói enormes esqueletos portadores de duas foices. Exactamente igual a pintura na sala do Líder. Quando esta atingiu o seu ponto máximo ela ultrapassava as nuvens que começaram a se dissipar. – Deus dos pecados e do mal. O único merecedor do inferno. Aqui esta o seu súbdito a invocar da sua prisão para mostra a sua glória neste mundo de homens vulgares. Aparece Deus dos deuses. – Dito isto Os esqueletos começaram a abrir as portas, e logo um ar quente invadiu aquele lugar, chamas começaram a percorrer a porta. Um som assustador era ouvido e correntes eram vistas. O cheiro a enxofre era forte e a fumaça era incrivelmente densa. Mas um olho viu-se e uma voz assustadora e fria se ouviu uma voz que fazia tremer qualquer um.

Demónio – Finalmente livre.

Amaya e Hikaru ( Líder ) pertencem a 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari.

A razão pela qual eu ainda não deixei de usar o nome líder é porque, aquela gente tem um enorme respeito por este e foi esta a maneira que encontrei de dar a entender isso.

Reviews :

Rose read – Ainda bem que adorou. E acredite que daqui para a frente o sumário vai ter mais significado. Porque vai ser nesta luta que Sasuke vai se tornar uma lenda e Sakura vai se transformar numa das maiores mulheres que a o mundo alguma vez viu. E já sabe continuo a acompanhar.

Aviso.

Queria avisar que a cobra cega não foi inventada por mim, na verdade ela existe mesmo. Vivem em redes de túneis a 90 cm ou mais de profundidade, alimentando-se de moluscos, vermes e até cobras pequenas. Engolem a presa inteira e sabe-se de casos em que se comem uns aos outros. Possuem um tentáculo protrátil muito sensível entre o olho e a narina. Mas com túneis de 90 cm de profundidade,e incrivelmente reduzidos em largura os nossos amigos não cabiam, portanto o que sasuke vai invocar é um demônio. A cobra cega vai ter 6 metro de Altura e 3 de largura. Foi a maneira que arranjei para o plano dar certo. Se não acho que teríamos um problema e a única coisa que entrava lá era a cobra e um dedo dos nossos amigos.


	11. Chapter 11

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 11 – O começo.

O Deus dos demónios finalmente fora libertado. O maior demónio a face da terra, uma aparência de um lobo preto, mas porém tinha dois chifres enormes e vermelhos, a marca do inferno, uma cauda cheia de espigões afiados, os seus dentes enormes e ainda mais afiados que os das piranhas, garras como se de aço se trata-se, possuía nas suas costas um filamento de espinhos. Os seus olhos vermelhos, de uma maneira incrivelmente assustadora, retirava a acção a qualquer um. Este baixou a cabeça para ver quem o tinha libertado.

Demónio – Hum – olhando para o homem que o libertara. – O que queres que destrua ou mate?

Líder – Konoha. Quero que a faças desaparecer do mapa juntamente com os seus habitantes – Cheio de raiva.

Demónio – Estou a ver uma vingança. – Aproximando-se mais dele. – Tão deliciosa essa palavra. Os gritos de dor e desespero, o cheiro e sabor a sangue. Nunca pensei que iria voltar a sentir este sentimento de alegria. – Mostrando satisfação. – Considera feito. Mas eu quero esclarecer uma coisa, a tua alma será minha, quando morreres.

Líder – Que assim seja. O que mais desejo é que a minha vingança se torne real e não um sonho.

Demónio – Muito bem.

A equipa 7 aparece no descampado.

Katsuo -. Era só o que faltava companhia.

Amaya – Ninguém que toque na rosinha ela é minha. – Furiosa.

Katsuo – Amor? Mudas te mesmo. - Debochando

Amaya – Tens é inveja dele ter conseguido com que eu o amasse. – Olhando indiferente.

Katsuo – Não te esqueças já fomos noivos. Só o deixamos de ser porque a cicatriz que eu fiz a proteger te não te agradou.

Amaya – Idiota.

Sakura – Eu fico com aquela desgraçada. – Pondo as luvas – Eu vou lhe mostrar do que é capaz uma verdadeira ninja.

Sasuke – Sakura têm cuidado. – Olhando para ela de maneira preocupada.

Sakura – Não te preocupes. Eu não me parto. – Partindo em direcção a Amaya.

Os outros logo seguiram as duas mulheres. A guerra começara.

--

Sakura dá lhe um soco e esta vai voando até embater numa rocha. Sakura logo aparece e tenta lhe aplicar um pontapé, mas Amaya travou o pontapé com os seu braços, porém a força fez com que a pedra parta . Amaya desaparece e reaparece atrás de sakura.

Amaya – Não me escapa. – pondo o seu braço contra o pescoço de Sakura – O Sasuke pode ser seu por agora, mas quando eu a matar vai ser tudo diferente ele vai se esquecer de você. Alias todos acabam por se esquecer das pessoas – Sussurando ao seu ouvido – Você não vai ser diferente.

Sakura – Você é muito ignorante mesmo. – Sakura com a mão vaga que tinha espeta uma kunai no estômago dela e dá-lhe um soco . Fazendo-a cair.

Amaya – Não se iluda. Eu não sou fraca. – Invocando a foice e atacando a , uns fios de cabelo de Sakura são cortados.

Sakura – Não esperaria outra coisa de si. – Olhando a friamente –Agora cala te e luta.

--

Sasuke lutava contra Katsuo, espada contra espada. Estava equilibrado. Katsuo, era tão ágil e forte quanto sasuke e isso era um pouco aborrecido para Sasuke.

Sasuke – Você vai pagar, pelo que fez com aquela cidade. – Raiva

Katsuo -. Não acredito que ficara mesmo com aquele sentimento de culpa. Você é mais idiota do que eu pensava, sabia?

Sasuke – O que é que eles vos fizeram? – Gritando enquanto partia para Katsuo que bloqueou o ataque com a espada.

Katsuo – Eles? Nada. Agora vocês? Fizeram. Espero que se sintam culpados de todas as vidas que tiramos. Pois nos os matamos a pensar em vocês. – Afastando-se.

Sasuke – Se era com Konoha que vocês queria lutar , porque mataram tanta gente inocente?

Katsuo – Sasuke, para quem traiu konoha está muito santinho. Sabe eu não lhe devo explicação. Mas quanto mais matávamos, mais konoha ficava enraivecida, quanto mais ela assim ficava, mais erros cometia, e quanto mais erros cometia mais vitórias somava mos. Simples não?

Sasuke- Seu bastardo.

--

Naruto – Eu vou te matar seu bastardo , filho da (Censurado). Rasegan. – Atacando um dos ninjas. Porém este esquiva-se.

Ninja – Um conselho, acalma te a raiva só atrapalha – Dando-lhe um pontapé que o fez cair para o chão mas logo se levantou.

Naruto – Você não tem moral para falar nada.

Ninja – Vocês são tão cegos. Acham que o mundo é todo colorido e bonito que os vossos chefes ou o que vocês chamam de hokages eram assim tão boas pessoas, que só vos querem proteger. Até faz rir. Vocês são mesmo idiotas, uma cambada de burros.

Naruto – Não fala assim deles eles protegeram konoha – Raiva .

Ninja - Não me diga. Que eu saiba um dos vossos hokages teve algo a ver com a morte do clã uchiha, o clã do teu amiguinho. E outras coisas que não vou perder tempo a falar para um desqualificado como você.

--

Sai – Isto vai ser interessante. – Lutando corpo contra corpo. Se esquivando e atacando, mal tocavam um no outro.

Ninja – Planta do diabólica. – Uma planta de espinhos de aço surgiu e pegou Sai. Os espinhos entranharam-se na sua pele. Dando uma enorme dor.

Sai – Bolas. – Cheio de dores.

Ninja – no mínimo muito interessante. Agora quanto mais se mexer ela mais se penetrara no seu corpo. Desfrute da sua estadia neste mundo porque não vai cá ficar por muito tempo.

--

O Deus dos demónios já lá não estava tinha ido em direcção a konoha,. Num segundo lá estava e no outro já não. O líder então decidiu brincar um pouco com eles.

Líder – Vocês são ridículos. Afinal toda konoha o é.

Sasuke – O que está para aí a dizer? Konoha...

Líder – Konohha matou o teu clã e o pai do teu amiguinho ali. O filho do 4º hokage. Sabem konoha não gostava de pessoas com ideias diferentes, e Minato tinha essas ideias, queria fazer de konoha um lugar honesto. Um lugar bom. Ele queria proteger as pessoas, a sua casa a sua família. Konoha sabia que se ele fica-se por mais tempo ele iria virar konoha de pernas para o ar, e isso não podia acontecer. Invocaram o demónio das nove caudas. E Minato para salvar as pessoa inocentes, decidiu morrer e selar no seu filho o demónio. Não para que ele fosse considerado um herói, mas sim para que ninguém toca-se em seu filho. Pois se o matassem o demónio iria voltar e fazer mais mortos. E alias assim teria mais poder para se proteger da própria konoha. Os uchihas foram considerados culpados. E passado algum tempo conseguiram matar os uchihas. Não foi um plano de mestre?

Sakura – Sasuke – Sussurrando.

Sasuke – O que está para a ai a dizer?

Naruto – Que konoha matou o meu pai? – Gritando.

Líder – Konoha, destruiu a nossa cidade para poder crescer. Nos vivíamos ao vosso lado. Éramos protegidos por vocês, fazíamos negocio das nossas colheitas com vocês. E um dia fomos traídos. Atacaram nos e disseram para a gente ir embora que a nossa terra pertencia a konoha. Nós recusamos. E eles voltaram mais uma vez e mataram algumas pessoas. Nos vimos nos obrigados a partir. Mas nunca esquecemos a vingança. Treinamos muito para conseguirmos ser o que somos hoje. Sabe a nossa história é simples. Nós fomos as vitimas. Inventaram uma história ridícula para nós, que quando nós tínhamos ido para o interior éramos na mesma atacados. Mas não nos não o éramos, nós já tínhamos tudo planeado. Iríamos ser os maiores ninjas que já pisaram esta terra. E conseguimos.

Naruto – Não pode ser. – Serrando o punho – Você esta a mentir. – Gritando.

Líder – Eu não estou a implorar para você acreditar. Quer acredite não quer ira morrer sem a verdade. E sem vingar seu pai. Naruto, Naruto. As pessoas viravam-lhe as costas, porque é que acredita em pessoas que o desprezam?

Naruto – Cala te! – Gritando com toda a sua força.

Amaya, Katsuo e o líder (Hikaru), pertencem a 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari.

Aviso – Queridos leitores. O que eu falei aqui nesta capitulo sobre o pai de Naruto ter sido assassinado, não têm nada a ver com o anime ou o manga. Foi apenas uma maneira que eu criei de mostrar que konoha não é o que todos pensam ser. Obrigado pela vossa atenção.

Agora que já leram, podem deixar uma reviews para eu ficar muito contente. Podem expressar a vossa opinião sobre o que acham da fic, se existe algo que vos desagrada nela. Se estão a gostar do rumo da história.


	12. Chapter 12

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 11 – Uma vida baseada na mentira

Já alguma vez se sentiu traída pelas pessoas que mais confiava, pessoas que eram quase como a sua família? Que o faziam acreditar numa verdade que era mentira?

Naruto sentia-se assim , usado, sentia-se traído pelos seus amigos, por konoha. Algo lhe dizia que era mentira que não podia ser, mas outra dizia bem alto para acreditar neste, alias ele viu muito coisa que não parecia ser próprio da Konoha que teimava em dizer que conhecia bem. Mas enquanto naquele lugar desconhecido ele lutava num dilema, em konoha eles lutavam para sobreviver.

--

Konoha.

Os ninjas estavam prontos, e tinham ouvido com atenção o que Tsunade dissera, e por mais incrível que parece-se ela iria também lutar ao lado dos seus ninjas, do seu povo. Algo que só fazem quando o destino da cidade está mesmo em risco. Uns já tinham ido, mas a maior parte ainda lá estava quando a besta apareceu. Um estrondo ouviu-se, um som tão alto que partira as janelas, e a poeira levantada só dava para ver um enorme vulto. Eles olhavam para aquilo com surpresa, ou medo, já nem sabiam o que expressar. Então da poeira saiu a cara do demónio, os seus olhos vermelhos frios e a sua boca moveu-se.

Demónio - Bem vindos ao inferno. – os seus olhos se estreitaram, e dera um rugido que fizera as paredes rachar. Ele começou dera um passo, e deitara a baixo o murro e o chão abanara no seu impacto, como se fosse um terramoto.

Tsunade – Merda. Ataquem agora. – Gritando.

Mas o que poderiam eles fazer contra aquele demónio? Todos tem um ponto fraco, mas se nem mesmo o Diabo o descobriu para o matar muito menos simples humanos o iriam fazer. Naquela batalha só havia uma maneira , lutar até o último homem e esperar que um milagre acontece-se .

--

Shadow.

Naruto – Impossível – Olhando para ele. – o meu pai morreu a proteger konoha, morreu fazendo o seu dever, morreu porque o demónio das 9 caudas apareceu. Não houve nenhuma traição por parte do conselho com o meu pai. – Gritando.

Líder – O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, principalmente quando está a sua frente. Todos sabem que o que é muito poderosos é temido, e quando é temido tem de se livrar dele. Os uchihas eram uma ameaça devido ao seu poder que era suficiente para levar konoha á ruína. O teu pai apenas queria uma coisa, uma cidade que tive-se como objectivo a segurar a paz entre os povos, viver-se em harmonia. Ele queria ser um hokage pelos motivos certos, mas para o conselho ele era uma ameaça, e as ameaças são abatidas.

Sasuke – Cala-te – partindo para ele com a espada, mas este se desviou um pouco e este dera um toque com a sua mão no pescoço de Sasuke, um ponto que faz com os oponentes desmaiem. Sasuke não foi excepção.

Sakura – Sasuke! – Correndo para o outro, mas este saltou para trás, ela não podia ter dado um golpe no chão, pois poderia magoar Sasuke, mas se ela tivesse-o feito teriam apanhado. – Sasuke acorda . – Abanando-o um pouco.

Líder – A vossa geração não passa de um bando de idiotas. Tapados.

Sakura – Seu desgraçado – Irritada. Esta apareceu atrás deste sem que ele nota-se e esla dera um murro em suas costas. Ele projectado uns metros.

Amaya –Pai1 – Gritando e indo de encontro a este. – Você está bem? – Preocupada.

Sakura fora para a beira de Sasuke que acordara. Este apoiara-se nela para se levantar.

Sakura – Você se sente bem?

Sasuke – Sim, não se preocupe. Preste atenção Sakura, não ponha a relação em primeiro, se não a coisa pode dar mal.

Sakura – Entendido.

Amaya – Sua vaca, você me paga. – Correndo em direcção a ela. Katsuo aparece por detrás dos dois e afasta Sasuke com um murro e Sakura é apanhada por Amaya.

Sakura estava por baixo e Amaya por cima, esta dera lhe um murro e Sakura deitara um fio de sangue pela boca.

Amaya – Você vai morrer a minha mão. – Puxando a gola de Sakura e a aproximando . Sakura apenas escopiu sangue na cara de Amaya .

Sakura – Isso é o que veremos. – Sorrindo friamente tal como se trata-se de Sasuke.

Amaya ficara furiosa por Sakura ter escopido o seu sangue na sua cara. Amaya estava a perder a paciência , mas era exactamente o que Sakura queria, uma pessoas, irritada e sem paciência era um sinal de erros. E ela iria fazer muitos a julgar pela sua maneira de falar e de agir.

Naruto estava para um Canto, com o se esteve-se na maior escuridão, enquanto os seus amigos lutavam, ele apenas olhava para o chão, com os punhos cerrados. Os seus olhos buscavam algo no perdido da mente. A raiva aquecia o seu sangue, e a sua mente começava a funcionar mal.

Sai – Naruto! – Gritando ao mesmo tempo que bloqueia um ataque Acorde caramba.

Mas este continuava na sua própria busca, na sua própria confusão. Ele via a sua vida passar rapidamente pela sua mente como pequenas recordações. Naquele momento ele queria morrer, alias tudo pelo que este lutava não passava de um fachada, mas diante da sua mente aparece Hinata.

Naruto – "Hinata" – Os seus fixavam aquela imagem e este acordara.

Ele tinha de lutar para ela, ela era a sua verdade naquele momento tal como os seus amigos, eles eram a verdade no qual tinha de lutar. A mentira já não valia a pena apenas a verdade.

Naruto – Eu vou lutar – Todos olhavam para este. – pelo sonho do meu pai. – Erguendo a cabeça – Eu vou ser o próximo hokage e eu vou fundar uma nova konoha á imagem do que o meu pai lutava e que eu acreditava .

Amaya , Hikaru e Katsuo pertencem a 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari.

Peço mil desculpas pela atraso. Mas aconteceu um pequeno problema, estive doente e não pode postar o capitulo. É lixado se ficar doente no Verão. T T

Bem espero que tenham gostado.

E já sabem deixem reviews para eu ficar mt contente.


	13. Chapter 13

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 13 – A força de um sentimento.

Os sentimentos, tanto podem levar um homem á ruína como a glória. Os sentimentos muitas das vezes não se podem dominar, pois são de uma força tremenda e ultrapassam o puder do controlo imposto pela pessoa. E é nessa altura que tudo se torna mais perigoso, pois a pessoa que deixou de controlar esses sentimentos torna-se ou mais vulnerável ou mais forte. Tudo se resume a uma incógnita. Os sentimentos são tão imprevisíveis quanto a vida.

--

Konoha.

Só existia um nome para o que estava acontecer em Konoha, uma chacina, carnificina como queiram chamar, até podem dizer que se trata de um castigo de Deus. Naquele dia todos os nomes que se achavam exagerados serviam que nem uma luva. Konoha deparava-se com uma ameaça pior que a do demónio de nove caudas, alias não havia comparação. O demónio pouco se movimentava, apenas um movimento da cauda ou de uma das suas patas, matava 10 homens de uma vez. Tsunade estava ferida, um dos espigões da cauda do demónio a tinha ferido, era um corte um pouco profundo, ela tinha feito um torniquete no braço para impedir que o sangue sai-se, mas ela não conseguia usar o braço. Shizume e mais alguns ambu protegiam Tsunade que estava sentada no chão, vendo os seus homens sendo desfeitos pelo animal, e desfeitos não era nenhuma forma literal de abordar o que se lá passava , era exactamente o que estava a acontecer.

Tsunade se perdera, o desespero, o pânico a morte o sangue, deixou-a sem reacção, como se visse tudo de uma maneira diferente. Como se o mundo tive-se começado a girar mais devagar ou até mesmo parado. Parecia que as vozes vinham de um fundo do poço, que o sangue tinha vida, que a morte demorava a fazer o seu trabalho. Para ela era uma coisa totalmente diferente. O sentimento medo tira a reacção das pessoas, e no caso de Tsunade esta ficara vulnerável de mais. E sem as ordens de Tsunade o único a fazer era lutar, até o último homem.

--

Shadow.

Naruto fizera quase que uma promessa, na verdade pela maneira como a disse não precisava usar a própria palavra "Eu prometo", para a tornar como tal. A equipa nessa altura percebeu que este estava de volta a realidade, de volta a si, de volta ao combate e isso queria dizer que agora eles podiam lutar sem se preocuparem muito com Naruto. Ele sabia o que fazia.

--

Sakura vs Amaya

Sakura que já se tinha soltado de Amaya lutava normalmente, Sakura não era daquelas pessoas que davam tudo ao inicio. Ela adorava o elemento surpresa, algo que aprendera com Tsunade que mais tarde desenvolvera melhor com Sasuke. Porém Amaya estava a ficar sem trunfos, e isso algo que esta não podia desperdiçar.

Sakura – Pensei que me irias mostrar mais, mas – dando-lhe um soco bem no meio da cara – não passa de uma fala barato. – Correndo para esta com uma kunai, mas esta invoca a foice e Sakura em vez de atacar em curta distancia decide atirar a kunai que bate na lâmina da foice. Sakura põem se na defesa.

Amaya – Fala barato! Eu estou cada vez a ficar mais irritada – apertando mais a foice em suas mãos, os seus olhos demonstravam o rancor possuído em sua alma. A sua foice começou a ser envolvida por água o elemento natural. A arma ao ser envolvida tornava-se maior e mais leve. – Eu vou matar você. – Gritando para ela.

Sakura dera um mortal para trás e logo se baixara a foice movimentou-se e um jacto de água passou por cima de Sakura cortando uma pedra atrás dela.

Amaya – Então? Ainda achas que me consegues vencer? – Sorriso vitorioso.

Sakura – Nunca te cansas de falar? Porque em vez de abrires a boca não lutas? – Olhando para ela com ar de gozo.

Sakura olha para o chão que devido ao ataque estava molhado. Um rasto de água de Amaya até Sakura.

Sakura – Eu prefiro te mostrar do que sou capaz – Pondo um pé no rasto de água. – Que tal uma lição ...

Sakura deu uma descarga eléctrica em Amaya.

Sakura – A água é muito boa condutora de electricidade – Enquanto esta estava a ser electrocutada – e os raios são electricidade.

Sakura parou o ataque, e Amaya caíra de joelhos, vomitando sangue, esta contorcia-se no chão.

Sakura – A electricidade faz danos irreversíveis ao corpo. – Caminhando em direcção a ela. – e no teu caso, a coisa está um pouco feia, não achas? – Dando um pontapé que a fez rebolar mais para a frente.

Amaya tentava-se levantar com muita dificuldade, o seu olhar olhava para sakura com desprezo.

Amaya – Acho que o conselho que me deu aplica-se a você também. – Ela elevou um pouco a foice e bateu com a parte de baixo da pega no chão, e um som se deu, e uma onda de choque espalhou-se por aquele sitio. – Não devias de te vangloriar.

O chão começou a tremer, e mãos de esqueletos furavam a terra e saiam dela, levantando-se. Sakura paralisou.

Sakura – "Impossível. Ela não pode ter este poder. Não pode"

Amaya – Agora é que vai começar o divertimento.

Sakura – Merda. Estou feita.

Amaya – Uma pergunta. Como se mata uma coisa que já morreu? – Sorrindo novamente vitoriosa.

Sakura – Não se preocupe eu chego a resposta e depois dou a . Já que não consegues pensar por ti.

Amaya – Incrível. Já reparaste na situação em que estas?

Sakura – é uma luta como outra qualquer. Mesmo que o meu oponente já esteja morto e cadáver. Eu não vou desistir - Determinada.

Amaya – Se tivesses desistido podia ser que vivesses.

Sakura – Eu nunca deixaria o meu marido, porque sim ele é meu e não teu. E nunca deixaria konoha onde estão lá os meus amigos e família. Eu não sou como vocês, e para chegares onde queres tens de passar por cima do meu cadáver.

Amaya - Isso vai ser fácil

Sakura – Quando uma pessoa esta disposta a morrer não se torna fácil, torna-se ainda mais difícil.

Amaya – Já tou farta de te ouvir. Meus servos, calem a para sempre.

Os esqueletos partiram todos para Sakura ao mesmo tempo. Sakura estava preparada para o que vinha. Ela recua o seu braço e no momento preciso em que eles estavam face a ossos (Bem eles não tem face são esqueletos.) ela dá um murro cheio de potencia.

Bem hoje só temos a participação de um vilão, neste caso vilã. Amaya que pertence a 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari.

Reviews.

Marimary-chan – Oi. Obrigado pela sua atenção, mas sim estou boa alias, eu sou osso duro de roer , mas sou sincera ainda não sei como peguei febre. Mas continuando .

Eu amei a sua review, e adorei você. E ainda bem que você gostou da fic. E obrigado pelos parabéns, mas eu devo tudo isso as pessoas que como você me dizem para continuar. Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capitulo.

Agora que já leram, podem deixar uma review pa eu ficar contente...

Digam o que pensam da minha fic, estou contando com vocês.


	14. Chapter 14

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 14 –Uma solução

Existem certos pormenores que levam a descoberta de coisas e importantes. Pormenores que saltam a vista num momento, que podem levar a uma solução num problema que parece que não tem salvação. Milagres existem, mas só quando não existe nenhuma maneira de solucionar o problema.

Sakura atacara os esqueletos, um ataque muito forte, que fez com que os ossos dos esqueletos voassem para bem longe, deixando de existir um esqueleto perfeito e passando a ter apenas ossos de várias partes e categorias. Sakura estava a ficar exausta, aquele ataque exigiu muito do chakra de Sakura, mas ela tinha de ter a certeza de que o ataque seria forte o suficiente para danificar os ossos e não permitir que o chacra de Amaya volta-se a percorrer neles. Era uma boa maneira de os travar, sem dúvida. Mas havia algo que desconcertava Sakura, o que não faltava naquele lugar era esqueletos, e ela sabia que não podia continuar a abusar da sorte com o seu chakra, já que ela era a médica ninja, ela precisava de chakra para curar os outros elementos de equipa, mas também tinha de se manter viva, era algo que estava a dar com Sakura em doida.

--

Sasuke .

Katsuo não largava do pé de Sasuke, mal o deixava respirar, de alguma forma ele parecia ter raiva. Raiva de Sasuke. Talvez não raiva devido ao ciúme, que Aamay disse que Katsuo tinha em relação a um amor por ela. Porém algo ele odiava nele, e em si próprio.

Sasuke – "Maldito. Eu mal consigo atacar., se ao menos tive-se um espaço de ataque, uma distracção! Não peço mais do que isso." – Pensando em quanto se esquivava .

Um estrondo é ouvido e ossos voam por todo lado. Katsuo ficara a olhar para aquilo e Sasuke aproveita e ataca com fogo, queimando um pouco o braço direito de katsuo, o que manejava a espada. Katsuo, nem um grito de dor deu, mas a sua expressão mostrava que sentia dor, muita dor e que mal conseguia mexer o braço. Era um grande ponto a favor de Sasuke, ele não podia ter desejado melhor.

Sasuke - "Só gostava de saber o que é que se passa para terem vindo ossos para este lado. Mas uma coisa é certa . Tu deste-me uma grande ajuda Sakura. – sorrindo. .

--

Naruto – Mas que raio.. – olhando para os ossos a voar – o que é que ... quer dizer, afinal Sakura tá a lutar com o que?

Sai – Eu sei lá. – olhando também para aquilo. - Mas aproveita que tão distraídos.

Naruto avança sobre hikaru e Sai sobre uns ninjas que lá estavam. Mas enquanto Sai consegui os matar, Naruto não conseguiu acertar em Hikaru e ainda levara um pontapé forte no estômago, que o levou contra uma pedra. Sai aproveitou e também atacara Hikaru. Ele era muito forte, mas foi ai que notou uma coisa enquanto lutava com ele. Porém Hikaru ao ver a sua distracção pensou que ele tava com medo e o atacou, fazendo com que Sai rebola-se um pouco no chão.

Sai se levantando com um fio de sangue. – Naruto, cobre-me num estante.

Naruto – Ok. – Naruto dá um chute em Hikaru e o faz com que vá para longe. Deixando Sai.

Sai fala para um comunicador.

Sai – Sasuke? Tas me a ouvir?

Sasuke – Escolhestes uma má altura para me chateares. – Baixando-se para não levar um soco.

Sai – Lamento senhor "por favos não me incomode", mas tenho uma pergunta e uma informação.

Sasuke – Santa paciência. Pergunta. – Se desviando um pouco de Katsuo.

Sai – Lembraste de a Tsunade dizer que a garra da morte dava a vida eterna?

Sasuke – Sim, eu não sou surdo nem estava desatento para não ouvir isso. Mas afinal para ..

Sai – Escuta. Ele tem ainda a garra no seu peito, ele quando invocou o demónio os objectos não sumiram ficaram com ele.

Sasuke – Isso é impossível! Quando estão objectos envolvidos em invocações ou selamentos, eles desaparecem quando aparece o pretendido. É impossível. – Incrédulo . – Olha liga a mesma frequência do comunicador de Sakura.

Sai – Sakura?

Sai – Diz ! – Ofegante.

Sai- Bem...

Sasuke – Estas bem Sakura? Passa-se algo? – Preocupado.

Sakura – Sim está. Só estou um pouco cansada.

Sai – Importam-se de namorar noutra altura? – Indignado.

Sasuke – Dá te por feliz de não estares a minha beira, se não o dizia te o que é namorar com o meu punho. – Desafiando.

Sakura – Sasuke deixa. Sai o que querias falar?

Sai – Quando estão objectos envolvidos em invocações ou selamentos, eles desaparecem quando aparece o pretendido. Certo?

Sakura – Sim. Qual é a dúvida? – Não percebendo.

Sasuke – Ele ainda possuiu em seu poder os objectos.

Sakura – Então ... – Pensando .

Sai – O que?

Sakura – Não é um selamento comum? - Chegando a conclusão – Sai , tira a garra da morte de Hikaru ou destrói a. – Apreçada.

Sai – Porquê?

Sakura – Hikaru já devia ter morrido á muito, mas graças a essa garra ele continuo com a mesma idade durante séculos., Se tu a tirares ele morrera. E se tu destruíres os 3 objectos quem desaparecera é o Demónio.

Sasuke e Sai – O demónio...

Sakura – Lembrem-se não é um selamento normal. Provavelmente quando foi selado eles já tinham como ideia mandar os objectos para cá. E caso acontece-se algo de mal nós tínhamos uma maneiras de derrotar o demónio. A única fraqueza dele são os objectos que o selaram mas que também o trouxeram de novo.

Sai – Como é que não pensei nisso antes?

Sasuke – Sakura és incrível - orgulhoso

Sakura sorrindo delicadamente.

Amaya, Katsuo e Hikaru pertencem a 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari

Bem já sabem toca a deixar um review pa mim. Pa eu ficar feliz...


	15. Chapter 15

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 15 – Protecção

A vida! O que esta é quando temos de optar pela nossa vida ou pela da outra pessoas? Será que a nossa tem mais significado que a da outra pessoa? Ou a nossa vida é simplesmente essa pessoa? Uma pessoa normal luta para se salvar, uma pessoa corajosa luta para salvar todos. Uma pessoa que ama, não escolhe, não opta. Faz o que tem de fazer sem pensar nas consequências para si, apenas pensa no seu amor.

--

Sai correu para avisar Naruto que estava a ter dificuldades em acertar em Hikaru. Naruto quando se apercebeu da presença de Sai invocou clones para lutarem por vez dele enquanto este falava com Sai. Naruto ouviu com atenção e surpreendeu-se. Mas deu um sorriso cínico. Sai e Naruto puseram-se em posição, e em uma contagem de pensamento que fora até os 3 eles atacaram-no.

--

Sasuke estava muito ferido, e katsuo também, porém o Uchiha estava com grandes dificuldades de se manter direito e de atacar com precisão. Sasuke estava a perder e ele não gostava disso.

Katsuo – Uchiha.. Sasuke – Dando lhe um murro fazendo com que este caía no chão. – esperei mais de você – Chutando a espada deste para longe. – mas afinal é só nome. – Pondo a sua espada no pescoço de Sasuke.

Sasuke estava suando frio, não de dele medo, mas de imaginar o que poderia estar a acontecer com Sakura , se ele estava perdendo ela podia já estar vencida. Ele tentava tirar essa ideia da cabeça, mas Amaya ainda era mais forte que Katsuo e ele o grande Uchiha estava a perder e logo agora que tinham descoberto a fraqueza.

Katsuo – últimas palavras? – Sério.

Sasuke não responde, pois ele não iria morrer, ele não iria ser vencido. Não ia, ainda tinha muito pela vida, ainda tinha de amar muito a portadora de cabelos rosa, ainda queria ser pai, ainda queria fazer tanta coisa.

Katsuo – Conformado com a derrota ?

De repente ouve-se um estrondo e Sakura voa até a zona onde Sasuke e Katsuo está. Ele tenta se levantar com dificuldade. As suas roupas todas rasgadas, sujas de sangue e poeira. O seu corpo manchado de vermelho devido ao sangue que saia das feridas abertas. Ela tremia, e Sasuke paralisara quando por detrás de Sakura apareceu Amaya com uma foice ao qual encostou ao pescoço de Sakura. Sakura olhava com ternura para Sasuke um sorriso carinhoso.

Sasuke – Não .. – Sussurrando.

Sakura – Sa.suke , que nunca ... por. Ven..ci..do te conhe..ças. – Olhando para este.

Amaya sorri e movimenta a foice que corta a cabeça de Sakura .

Sasuke – Não – Gritando cheio de raiva. – Sakura – Uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos.

Amaya ri-se descontroladamente, mas em vez do corpo de Sakura apare-se um tronco.

Amaya – O que? – Surpresa e cheia de raiva.

Sakura – Por que eu também nunca me darei por vencida .- Espetando uma kunai nas costas de Amaya.

Sakura desaparece e aparece a beira de Katsuo e acumula um enorme montante de chakra e dá um soco a este, que sai voando contra uma pedra.

Sakura – Sasuke? Estás bem? – Preocupada.

Sasuke – Eu pensei.. que tu tinhas morrido. Sakura – abraçando-a de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha sentido. Uma maneira protectora mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonada, com medo , alegria , tristeza possessiva. Tudo num só abraço. Eu pensei que te tinha perdido meu amor. .

Sakura – Isso nunca vai acontecer..

Amaya aparece atrás de Sakura e joga a para o lado, e olhando para Sasuke ainda deitado no chão.

Amaya – Se eu não o posso ter – levantando a foice. – Ninguém mais terá.

Sakura joga-se por cima de Sasuke para o proteger.

Amaya – Morram . – Gritando enquanto movimentava a sua foice.

Sakura abraçava Sasuke e fechava os olhos a espera que a foice entra se pelas suas costas. Que ela a mata-se. Que ceifa-se a sua vida e a vida de Sasuke. Mas a foice não a matou. Alias ela não sentiu nada, e se não sentiu nada, foi porque ela não atacara. Sakura volta-se e vê Amaya com uma espada no meio de seu coração. Ela estava ali com a arma no alto, e com um coração trespassado por uma lâmina. De repente sangue escorre pela sua boca a arma cai da sua mão , e ela ajoelha-se ainda com a espada, os seus olhos perdem o seu brilho de vida aos poucos, até que cai morta no chão. Sakura e Sasuke olham para quem os Salvou.

Sakura - Poruqe nos salvaste?

Katsuo – Porque eu sei o que é perder a pessoa que mais amamos por um capricho de outra pessoa. – Chorando – Eu foi noivo dela, mas esta cicatriz – passando a mão no rosto, na face direita onde tinha a cicatriz. – fez com que ela me deixa-se de amar, e nunca chegamos a casar. Mas passado uns anos apaixonei-me amei uma mulher, e ai sim era amor – Sorrindo meigamente. – Ela já estava grávida e ia mos nos casar. Ia ser lindo. Muito lindo. – Derramando lágrimas. – Mas quando ela estava a experimentar o vestido Amaya chegou e matou a. Trespassara a barriga da minha noiva, trespassara o meu filho que ainda se formava . Ela matou as duas pessoas que mais amei. A minha noiva e o meu filho, que apesar de nunca o ter tido nos meus braços – se abraçando – eu amava-o. Ela dissera que eu não podia ser feliz primeiro que ela. – chorando – Eu fiquei com raiva, mas controlei me até hoje. Eu queria a matar, queria me vingar e hoje consegui. Eu só precisava que ela dê-se um passo em falso, e hoje ela dera. – Ajoelhando-se. – Sasuke eu não queria te matar, não era minha intenção, eu apenas tinha de ser convincente, e quando vi que vocês já tinha descoberto maneira de o matar eu sabia que ia dar tudo certo. Eu não queria que Sakura sofre-se o mesmo que eu sofri , nem queria que tu o sofresses.

Sasuke – Obrigado. – Falando com sinceridade.

Katsuo – Porque me vão agradecer? Eu mereço ser morto da pior maneira. Eu fiz coisas que até hoje não me orgulho, que até hoje perco o sono.

Sakura – Mas aí está. Tu estas arrependido. E isso vale muito.

Sasuke – Todos merecem uma 2º oportunidade. – Se levantando – Eu também fiz muita coisa errada, mas tive uma 2º oportunidade. E foi nessa oportunidade que compensei os erros cometidos.

Sakura e Sasuke se levantam, e estendem a mão a Katsuo.

Sasuke – Nós devemos te a vida Katsuo.

Sakura – Aceita.

Ele sorri e aceita a ajuda para se levantar.

.--

Naruto consegue que um dos seus clones agarre a garra da morte.

Hikaru – Não . – Tornando-se poeira. Os objectos caiem no chão cobertos com a poeira.

Naruto pega nos 3 objectos e destrói os .

Naruto – Acabou-se. – Sorrindo. – Vamos voltar para casa.

Sai – Pousando a mão no ombro deste. – Seja lá o que resta dela.

Naruto – Sim. Seja lá o que resta dela.

Minha gente este pare-se ser o fim, mas não é. O próximo capitulo é que é.

Bem espero que tenham gostado. E a minha surpresa foi Katsuo afinal ser um Good boy. Eu sou mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

Katsuo e os falecidos vilões Hikaru e Amaya pertencem a 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari.

Reviews :

Rose read – Obrigado pela seu elogio até me fez corar. )

E cá está o penúltimo capitulo. Espero que goste muito dele.

Bjs

Agora já sabem mandem Reviews para mim, pa eu ficar feliz. )


	16. Chapter 16

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

O grande Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 16 – A lenda

Quero dedicar este capitulo a todas as pessoas que me apoiaram. Maria lua, 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari, Rose Read e a Marimary-chan. E um muito obrigado a todas vocês.

--

Konoha.

O demónio preparava-se para destruir de vez Konoha num ataque poderoso de chakra, e foi nessa altura que o povo de konoha pensava que iriam morrer. Mas O montante de chacra dissipou-se e o ataque não chegou a concretizar-se. A mesma porta o trouxera ao mundo mortal, voltou a aparecer vinda do chão, e mais uma vez fora aberta pelos esqueletos que possuíam duas foices. Mal fora aberta, correntes saíram e envolveram o demónio. Mas este resistia com toda a sua força, até que uma mão vermelha com garras enormes, o segurou.

Demónio – "Diabo"

Só se via aquela mão enorme quase do tamanho do tal Demónio. Arrastando para dentro do portão que se fechou ao tempo que o demónio se misturou com a escuridão. Konoha estava em chamas, casas destruídas, morte e sangue era a visão. Todos ainda estavam a se recompor, mas naquele momento todos souberam que estavam a salvo, e que tudo tinha sido graças a equipa 7.

Pessoas – Viva a equipa 7. Estamos salvos.

Tsunade sorria ainda ferida e abalada com tudo, porém naquele momento ela sabia que tinha de se afastar do cargo de hokage pois ela já não o merecia, konoha merecia melhor hokage. Uzumaki Naruto.

--

A equipa 7 entrara pelos portões de konoha, onde todos os habitantes que tinham sobrevivido os esperavam, com grande entusiasmo. Eles tinham comprido a sua missão. Destruir as shadow. Apesar de terem deixado vivo Katsuo, decidiram manter isso em segredo. Ele merecia uma oportunidade de ser feliz, de viver a sua vida, de formar uma família. Hinata e Ino correram para os seus maridos. Hinata abraçara Naruto com delicadeza já que este estava ferido, um abraço que mostrava amor e saudade. Deram um selinho a frente de todos, fazendo com que todos suspirassem com aquele beijo .Se separaram e continuaram abraçados.

Naruto – Agora sim estou em casa –sorrindo para seus amigos.

Ino abraçara Sai com mais força, o que deu a Sai um pouco de dor, mas ele sabia que ela não fazia por mal, apenas era a sua maneira de ser. Mas quando Sai ia para a beijar ela afastou-se um pouco.

Ino – Sai. – Sorrindo – Vais ser pai.

Todos ficaram sem reacção. Sai apenas dera o seu sorriso habitual, para estranheza de todos que esperavam que ele desse saltos de alegria.

Sai – Que bom, vou ser papai. – Caindo para traz desmaiado.

Ino – Sai estás bem – Correndo para este.

Todos se riram.

Sasuke e Naruto - --'

Sakura – Acho que um livro não dá para explicar como se deve reaguir quando se sabe que se vai ser pai. – Sorrindo.

Sasuke – Concordo – Encostando a sua boca na orelha de Sakura . – Que me diz de sermos também pais?

Sakura – Adoraria – Sorrindo meigamente.

--

Konoha se voltou a erguer com Uzumaki Naruto o novo hokage de Konoha. Uma nova era nasceu, a era da paz, a era dourada pela qual Konoha esperava. Naruto consegui fazer o que seu pai não tivera oportunidade de conseguir. Naruto foi considerado o melhor hokage de sempre. Ele e Hinata tiveram uma menina e um menino, muito lindos e determinados como o pai.

Sai conseguiu construir uma nova ambu, uma ambu que pose-se os interesses do povo em primeiro, uma anbu ao qual este era líder e na qual foi o braço direito de Uzumaki Naruto na protecção de konoha. Ele e Ino tiveram 3 filhos homens. Sai foi o primeiro da equipa a morrer. Uma doença tirou a sua vida quando este possuía 40 anos, desejou morrer ao lado de sua espada, como um verdadeiro guerreiro que morre com a sua espada em punho. Ino nunca mais se casara, e tomou o lugar de seu marido nas decisões do ambu até que o filho mais velho dela e Sai toma-se o lugar de seu pai.

Sasuke conseguiu novamente a confiança do povo de konoha, e foi considerado um herói. Este fez com que a esquadra policial de konoha volta-se a servir o povo. Sakura, tornou-se a melhor médica do mundo e a melhor nija mulher, que alguma vez pisou a terra. Sakura conseguiu ser a responsável do hospital e treinou muitas ninjas para que pudessem um dia ocupar o seu lugar. Porem foi a filha de Naruto que conseguiu essa proeza. Sasuke e Sakura tiveram um menino e uma menina, muito parecidos com eles. Sasuke ao longe de sua vida, conseguiu se transformar no que hoje é uma lenda " O grande Sasuke Uchiha". Salvando e combatendo muito pelas pessoas. Um verdadeiro herói. A sua lenda é contada até mesmo hoje passados 500 anos de sua morte e na sua lenda existe um nome que o ajudou a conseguir todo isso. Sakura Haruno a grande mulher por detrás do grande homem que inspirou muitos ninjas.

Konoha apesar de ter mudado muito depois de 500 anos da morte do Uchiha ainda existe uma coisa que prevalece. Uma estatua com a equipa 7. Naruto, Sai, Sasuke e Sakura , e escrito está " Que os nossos salvadores continuem a olhar por nós.". Um respeito que mais nenhuma equipa ninja conseguiu. O respeito e a glória para toda a eternidade.

Fim

T T

Espero que tenha gostado.

Até breve.


End file.
